Break Away From Everybody, Away From Everything
by AliceCove
Summary: Hermione was given Tom Riddle's diary in second year. Slowly, she changes into something that rivals the dark wizards of the past. Will the Light still win or fall prey to the Darkness? Starts at the beginning of fourth year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor will profit from this fanfic in anyway. Also, the Potter Puppet Pal and their quotes belong to their rightful owners. I just love the PPP!

Summary: At first, it seemed like a mistake. Lucius had placed the book into Hermione Granger's bag, not Ginny Weasley's. At first, the Dark Lord had been angry for the Malfoy rarely made mistakes (such perfectionists aren't they?). However, the plans changed for the better. Lucius's little foil would change the course of the Wizarding world forever.

Chapter One: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape.

At first, she was surprised by the random book that laid in her bag filled with the ones she had just purchased earlier that day for the upcoming fall semester at Hogwarts. Fear struck a cord thinking she had accidentally stolen the small book that had fallen into her bag. Doubting the cashier had placed it intentional, Hermione Granger did an overview of the book; its black cover hinted at age, and that was all. No date, author, title or anything else to indicate what exactly this book was about. Maybe it was inside? She eagerly opened it hoping to perhaps to read it before returning it to its rightful owner. When she did, the only words were T. M. Riddle. Odd; she had never heard that author before. Maybe he or she was new to the writing industry? Turning the pages to discover more, Hermione's hope fell as there laid more blank pages. Quickly, she took the width of the pages and flipped through them only to dash any remaining hope away. A diary or journal? Maybe T. M. Riddle was the name of the company that made them. Since there was no way of establishing who it belonged it, she might has well use it.

She glanced at her watch that read nine-thirty; plenty of time to create a profile of herself to establish her personality within the book. Hermione didn't think she was girly enough to write in a journal like most others at her age did. Instead, she read the diaries of past royalties wanting to know more of their life. Before discovering she was a witch, she mainly read anything that had to deal with the Romanov family. Empress Alexandra was a beautiful woman who only saw what was best for her nation and children. Often Hermione dreamt she was a empress of one of the most powerful nations, able to command legions in her name, and was beautiful; to be admired by women, men gazing hopelessly as she walked beside her (hopefully very handsome for Nicholas II surely was) husband who had the respect of his fellow men.

Hermione settled herself on her bed, pjs all ready on, and things ready for tomorrows day of classes. Excitement built, and she was going to release it within the compound pages of the book whom she hoped to keep her secrets and thoughts. Pulling out a quill whose ink would never cease, she held opened the blank page and began to write.

_I guess I could introduce myself as Hermione Granger, second year at Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches._

She couldn't help, but express herself: likes, dislikes, favorite books, her friends and other more large and minute details of her life. Pages and pages were filled until something distracted her enough to notice that everyone had gone to bed. Checking the time, it was nearly eleven, but she didn't feel tired in the least bit, but that didn't change the fact that she had to go to bed in order to wake up in time for classes tomorrow. Putting the quill down and closing the book, Hermione set them on the nightstand, snuggled into the covers and pillow and fell asleep before another thought could be whispered.

~.~.~.~Snape, Snape, Severus Snape.~.~.~.~

The next morning was very interesting, quite funny actually, but she never let them know. Ron had received a howler from his mother after Harry and he had stolen Mr. Weasley's car, and ran it into the Whomping Willow tree. She was just too absorbed in _Voyages with Vampires_ to express any human emotion besides pleased that (perhaps) the boys had learned their lesson. Herbology was first up, and once again she shined her intelligence causing the other students to disgruntle. Transfiguration didn't help Ron's mood 'ither when she showed off all her perfect beetle-turned-coat buttons. Perhaps the best (or worst to all the males) was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione admired that irritable man too much to see that he was, well, a coward to put it nicely. As the days, weeks and a few months wore on she continued to put all five senses into word form. Second year went by without much incident; Third was interesting: Time-Turners, Buckbeak, Sirius Black and slapping Malfoy. Fourth year, however, was going to change.

It was the first night back, and Hermione was writing everything down in the diary she had become fond of until she noticed that she was on the last page. It wasn't a surprise – it had managed to hold up for two full years before giving way of an incumbent amount of pages. Sadly, this meant she had to go shopping for another. Maybe she would find another one just like it in the same bookstore? Once she had finished writing in the last page, she smiled sadly. At least in fifty years or so she could look at it again, and smile and laugh at the happy memories. Suddenly, the page went blank shocking Hermione. She flipped all the way to the front where two years ago she had begun to write only to discover that they too were blank. But why?

Maybe this was why the original owner got rid of it. A sad and irritated sigh escaped, but when she looked back down at the page there was writing.

_Hello. My name is Tom Riddle._

That surely wasn't there before. Picking up her quill again (she had dropped it in shock), she replied. Curiosity filled her mind at what exactly this strange book might hold besides talking to you.

_Hello. My name is Hermione Granger._

_It's nice to finally meet you Miss Granger. I've read so much about you. I apologize about the suddenness._

_Why didn't you ever, in a sense, write before? Have you always been here?_

_Yes, but I must admit I've never thought a girl would be as smart as you have written. Your theories, questions and thirst for knowledge is quite refreshing from the girls I'm used to._

_I'll take a guess, and say they chat or write about boys and fashion. Never about spells, history or anything useful. I understand how you feel. The girls here are almost the exact same, if not a bit worse or better depending on whose listening._

_Have you ever read __"__Werewolves, Basilisks and Other Creatures__"?_

_I have._

And throughout the night the two spoke, both happily engaging in an intelligent conversation for once until it was one in the morning, and Hermione had to go to sleep. Both said their goodnight, and Hermione snuggled into her blankets and pillow; instantly falling into a wondrous slumber. Rarely had she engaged anyone besides a professor or upper-level year in an intelligent conversation, and this was very refreshing. This Tom Riddle knew so much, and she was so excited that she had a different friend besides Ron and Harry. They were still her friends mind you, but they were boys who usually had girls on their mind around this age.

Tom Riddle 'smiled' inside the concealed pages that provided detailed information about the girl's life. He was told by his 'creator' that he was suppose to be given to a Ginny Weasley who was the youngest out of seven children and had a crush on the infamous Harry Potter. However, plans had changed, and at first it seemed horrible because no one besides him would know of the mishap. However, the more this Hermione wrote the more it seemed the plan would continue. Her thirst for knowledge hardly seemed quenched by the rules and regulations of Hogwart's library, and he knew one day she would be aching for something else, something more. Soon, he would reveal his mission, and watch as her selfless, good girl attitude vanish only to be replaced by something more . . . darker. After all, the Darkness was always more inviting than the Light.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Potter Puppet Pal. I just love 'em.

Author's Note: Oh my! I was totally not expecting so many reviews! I am so happy you guys love the story so much! Keep reviewing, and it'll inspire me to update sooner! Thank you so much! If you have no idea what the Potter Puppet Pals are just go to Youtube and look them up. Search for "The Mysterious Ticking Noise" for the random chapter title and break quotes. Hehe. Oh, and Hermione is totally not doing S. P. E. W.

Chapter Two: Dumbledore!

Hermione awoken early the next morning, excited about having a new friend that she could talk to. Deciding that she would talk to Tom later that night (it wasn't as if he was going anywhere), she hurried to the Great Hall for a good breakfast before classes. When she arrived, everyone was chatting about the Triwizard Tournament that had been announced last night. Slipping into a seat next to Ron and Harry, they reviewed their schedules, yapping about having Potions with Slytherin. It was only after lunch that she decided to return to the only place that did not harm her: the library. After last night's conversation with Tom Riddle, he sparked Hermione's interest about Basilisks. The book they had discussed didn't provide much information, so she was bound to research some more into them to dive deeper into the giant snakes.

Riddle seemed to know a great deal about them, and she had the tugging feeling that she wanted to impress him. So, without further ado, she entered her third home, and snuggled deep into the components where the information would seemly lurk, waiting to be discovered and opened. Any book she could find on anything relating to the subject of snakes she took and composed a nice pile of it. She had little less than an hour to research anything before Professor Vector's class. Snatching the top book, "_Of Rarely Known Creatures_", she flipped it opened to the assign pages revealing the information she sought.

_Basilisks are very rare creatures with impressive abilities. They are able to grow to twenty feet long or more allowing them to easily move within the large pipe systems beneath most of the Wizarding world's settlements. It is not wise to look at them directly in the eye for several experts say that their gaze can kill; or at the least paralyze you if you look at it via mirror, reflection etc. What makes the Basilisk so tricky to find is their second ability to shrink into the size of a normal snake. They enjoy dark and damp places, and often feed on large prey (if they are large) and small prey (if small) making humans less of a target unless tempted first. Whether or not it's known that their smaller size can kill or paralyze is unknown._

This new information shocked Hermione greatly. Searching through the book, she discovered several pictures of Basilisks, but they were rough and faded since Basilisks were very rare and the book somewhat old. A note was hand written via a quill underneath the pictures.

_Legend says that Salazar Slytherin had a pet Basilisk, and hid him in the Chamber of Secrets that lies somewhere beneath Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Maybe Tom knew of this Chamber of Secrets? Glancing at her muggle watch, she saw that if she didn't hurry that she would be late for her next class. Quickly gathering her things, she hurried to Professor Vector's classroom.

~.~.~.~.~Dumbledore!~.~.~.~.~

It was a definite eventful day, and Hermione was just happy that it was nearly over. She wanted to research more into Basilisks. Luckily, her books were still where she had placed them earlier; at the very back of the library where rarely anyone dwelt except to make out. When she arrived she noticed something different. Unless you were looking for it, you wouldn't have suspected it otherwise, and it shocked her that she hadn't notice it before. The last bookshelf against the wall, next to the window, in eye point view, was a carving of a snake. It was neatly designed, and if you knew how to identify the difference between poisonous snakes and non then it was harmless (granted, it was an outline of a snake, but in the magical world you never knew anymore). It looked like a garden snake, and as she touched it, it moved to the comfort of being behind the books. Carefully and slowly, she snatched the first book out of its designated places putting it on the table, and peeked to see if she could find the little snake. Instead of finding it, she saw what appeared to be words. Curious, she pulled away the other useless novels that had long ago lost their importance and put them with their companion until the words were revealed.

_Salazar Slytherin's Chamber lies in secret. _

_Knowledge, Tongue and House are the keys to find it._

She reached out to touch it, to trace one of many Hogwarts' secrets, but failed for instead her hand faded through the stone wall to an unknown place where it was cold. The bookshelf faded revealed an open passage to a place that was dark, cobwebs decorating the walls with a cold breeze seemingly coiling around her. She felt something that called out to her, something mysterious that promised what she sought. It gripped her heart, and pulled her in, mindlessly following. She didn't notice that when she stepped through the bookshelf appeared with all its little children back in their respectful places.

In the passage, once dead torches lit up revealing the cold stone hallway that twirled round and round, and down and down she went. This felt strange, like somehow she was Aurora from the cartoon movie that without a sense of self marched to her doom. Was Hermione doing the same thing? Would she also prick her finger on the needle and fall into a deep slumber until her knight in shining armor came? The thought of Draco Malfoy being her knight, sweetly whispering loving words into her ear caused a chuckle. He hated her for how she was born, and she hated him because he bullied Ron and Harry. Her two friends always stood up for her, and the one time she stood up to him was in third year when she slapped him. She didn't want to be the weak witch her friends thought she was. Yes, she was smart, a know-it-all with no competition for the top, but she wanted to become powerful. What was it she was trying to say?

Once she reached the bottom, Hermione felt herself regain control, and stepped further into the room. It was a cavern, the torches all ready lit up giving her a view of her new surroundings. When she reached what seemed the center, she carefully gazed around. In front of her was giant stone face with several very large pipes decorating the sides that were big enough for a Basilisk to easily fit through. Behind her was utter darkness, and she had no Gryffindor courage to explore beyond the lighted path. She turned to face it, contemplating whether or not to venture forth.

"Salazar Slytherin's Chamber. The Chamber of Secrets. What makes this place so . . . untouchable?" Hermione talked to herself. "Am I the first to come upon it since Salazar sealed it himself?" Suddenly, the sound of stone rubbing on stone echoed. Slowly, she turned her head around and saw that the stone face's mouth was slowly opening. When it was completely open, she heard the familiar sound of hissing and scales unwinding upon itself. 'A Basilisk!' she thought horrid. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could, her back towards the oncoming creature that she hoped wouldn't notice her. Maybe if she hurried she could make it back up to the library.

When she tried she bumped into scaly skin making her freeze in fear. Would it suffocate, crush or squeeze her to death? At least it wouldn't eat her she thought almost comforting. She bent her head down as not to accidentally open her eyes to gaze into its yellow eyes.

"_It's been fifty years since my last visitor. Open your eyes Gryffindor child. I will not kill you,"_ it said. Hermione shook her head.

"Your eyes will kill me if I look. I may be a Gryffindor, but I'm not stupid," she bravely said. 'Wait, only Parseltongue can speak snake, how is he talking to me in English?'

"_Well noted. What else do you know of my species?"_

"Only those with the Parseltongue ability can speak to snakes." The Basilisk chuckled.

"_A smart Gryffindor indeed. I was once a pet of Salazar Slytherin. He gifted me with the ability to speak in human tongue and turn off my death gaze." _It chuckled once more. _"It wouldn't do to kill everyone that he saw would it?"_

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"_What do I have to gain from your death?"_ Gambling with her life, she opened her eyes and lifted her head to see the eyes of the Basilisk. Its eyes and body were a poisonous green shade with a head thick as an oak's trunk. "_What brings you to the Chamber young lion?_"

"I don't know. I was in the library, and noticed the little snake on the bookshelf. Behind the books was, 'Salazar Slytherin's Chamber lies in secret. Knowledge, Tongue and House are the keys to find it' written on the wall. Then, I felt a pull to come down here." It was silent for a moment, debating with itself on what to do with this girl who had found his resting place.

"_What do you think the riddle means?"_ Hermione thought for a moment. When the snake mentioned the word riddle it reminded her of Tom Riddle. She wondered if he knew any of this.

"Since I came from the library I assume Knowledge means intelligence. Salazar Slytherin created his house so a clever Slytherin has access. Tongue could be a Parseltongue. Giving three different clues means that there are three different locations from which to access to the Chamber of Secrets."

"_You have guessed very well. The last one to solve the puzzle was fifty years ago."_

"What was his name? And what do I call you?"

"_His name is Tom Riddle."_ The Basilisk uncoiled itself around Hermione who had a surprised look on her face. _"And as for a name, just call me Slytherin." _Tom Riddle. Fifty years ago. How was it exactly that she had obtained his diary and he was talking to her then? What was going on here?

"Did this Tom Riddle have a diary?" Slytherin thought for a moment, recollecting old memories.

"_He did. He would say that every royal person had a journal to record the day's events. I saw no reason in writing down such things. You came across it have you?"_

"Yes, well, it was more that it was dumped into my bag two years ago, but only recently it started talking to me." Slytherin chuckled as well as a Basilisk could.

"_I see."_ He recoiled himself around her, and brought his head down to eye level with Hermione's. _"Tell me young lion, what really brings you here? What did the darkness whisper into your heart? I assume because you discovered the entrance in the library that you always go there to study. You must be a bright witch."_ She felt the tug at her heart again, the invisible strings surrounding her heart to burst forth of what she truly desired.

"I want to become powerful." She bent her head down again, bangs concealing her eyes while her voice was low, and held seriousness in it. "I feel held back by the classes I am forced to take now. I want to know more, to be more." She raised her head up, eyes filled with determination. A flicker of red glimmered in them. "I want to prove that this mudblood can do whatever a pureblood can do! That blood doesn't matter in this world!"

"_So be it."_ Before Hermione realized what was happening, Slytherin had twisted his head, and caught her side in a painful grip as his fangs sunk into her human flesh. She felt her breathing cut short as his poison quickly spread through her body, and within seconds she felt her heart stop. Slowly she closed her eyes, a smile gracing her face as the darkness enveloped and protected her. She felt something within her slowly die as something else replaced it.

~.~.~.~Snape. Snape. Severus Snape. Dumbledore!~.~.~.~

Somebody held her. They were moving. Hermione opened her eyes, her vision blurred, she could barely make out who was holding her. It was a man, muscular enough to easily support her with long black hair wearing green and silver. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't think logically at that moment. They were climbing a staircase, and the air around them was warm. A door was opened. He walked over, and placed her on a bed that was so soft. Suddenly, her clothes changed from the days to her pjs. He pulled the blankets over her. It was then Hermione fell asleep, smiling as she snuggled into her comfort. The man chuckled lightly, and silently walked away. The Gryffindor girl's 4th year dorm room was left untouched. To Hogwarts, nothing had changed, but a dark chuckle could be heard echoing down the hallways. The only person to hear it was Albus Dumbledore who sat in his office. He sucked in his breath as chills ran down his spine.

"The Chamber has been opened."

Author's Note: Yay! So happy I finished it the chapter. Hopefully within a week Chapter 3 will be up. I will try hard my faithful fans!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the Potter Puppet Pals. I just love them unconditionally.

Author's Note: Oh my! Thank you all so much! 24 reviews! That so made my day. About the last paragraph in the last chapter, I had written it to be in 3rd person Hermione's viewpoint then changed it to regular. It is a bit odd. I've had Umineko no naku koro ni (When the Seagulls Cry) stuck on me, so you might see some of it within the story.

Chapter 3: Ron. Ron. Ron Weasley!

It was Sunday morning at Hogwarts. A lot of interesting things had happened: Mad-Eye Moody being the newest addition to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers and chattering about the Unforgivable Curses. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had come in honor of the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione didn't know what was more annoying – Ron or every insane girl flaunting all over Viktor Krum. Granted, he was very good-looking, but she saw no reason to go ga-ga. But when all the guys were ga-gaing over the blue eyed, silver-blond hair Beauxbaton girl she felt envy. It would be later that night she stared at herself hard in the mirror wondering why she never received any comments even similar to those in all her three-somewhat-into-four years here. Was she ugly? Was it because she wasn't as thin as a stick or applied layers upon layers of make-up upon her smooth skin? She poked at her small chest, and pouted at the thought that maybe she would develop into a beautiful woman with enough sense not to fall for a fool's charm while the rest of the girls dissolved into ugly skrewts. Maybe. Or she would die wrinkled up with no husband or children. Her only children would be the countless books she would collect, and absorb so much knowledge her brain would explode! Oh, and Harry had been chosen as Hogwart's second champion, and everybody was accusing him of being a cheater. Other than that, nothing new.

Hermione headed to breakfast so as to grab a quick meal before scurrying to the Chamber. It had been a few days since she'd been in there. Her main goal for the those days were to hurry up with homework, so she could spend the day talking to Slytherin. Excitement built in keeping a secret from the rest of the school, that it was her little treasure box, and she would keep it hidden from everybody else including Ron and Harry. Right now, the boys didn't seem too happy with each other. Taking a seat between Fred and Weasley and across from Ron, she happily snatched some toast, scrambled eggs with cheese and a biscuit. Ron was grumbling about how Harry should have told him how to put his name in the Goblet so maybe both of them could have been entered. Ignoring him, and smiling and licking her lips, Hermione poured maple syrup on her food as if trying to drown it. Rolling up her sleeves as not to get any syrup on them, she began to eat her delicious meal. The Weasley boys looked at her as if she might be pregnant and having those strange food cravings.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded her head as she took another bite of scrambled egg. George wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his hands on her tummy to find a little bump while Fred took her chin into his right hand, and bringing it to towards him. Apparently, a line of syrup escaped, but Fred leaned his head closer. Hermione couldn't help, but blush heavily as he licked it off of the corner of her mouth. Beside her, George leaned in, and whispered into her ear so softly that it tickled:

"If you want to eat like a pregnant woman then we can help with that."

All the while, Ron was ignored, but he had forgotten his own misery in favor of his mouth hanging in horror of what his brothers were doing. No words could usher up as the girl whom he had a crush on since first year was being hit on by Fred and George . . . it was unbrotherly! They knew how he felt, so perhaps they were egging him on? If so, he was dense to the whole situation. The twins chuckled, and released Hermione who happily returned to her delicious food as if nothing had happened. In her mind, the wheels turned spastic. She needed to think in a quiet place. Snatching up a fresh piece of toast, she hurried out of the Great Hall only to run into Harry.

"Hi Harry," she greeted.

"Hey Hermione," he said.

"I got some toast for you." He took it.

"Thanks. Will you walk with me?" Nodding her head, they walked outside towards the lake with the giant squid in it. It was a cold day as they clutched their warm cloaks tighter to their body. It wasn't long until they were at the lake, and sat down. "Thanks for coming out here Mione. I needed someone to talk to."

"No problem Harry. What happened exactly between the two of you?" Harry explained that Ron was being immature about the whole situation with the Triwizard Tournament.

"I don't want to be in it, and there's no way out of it. Ron thinks I purposely entered myself." Harry nibbled on his toast, not really hungry. He saw no reason why his best friend would be angry at him, but rather trying to help him figure out why exactly someone had entered him into the tournament Ron chose to mope.

"Well, Ron is the sixth youngest child of the Weasley family, so he has to fight for attention between his brothers and Ginny. And face it Harry, you're famous and he's always pushed to the sideline whenever the media wants you."

"Then he can have it! I didn't want any of this attention. I enjoy hanging around my friends, not around cameras and reporters."

"You need to tell him that."

"When he gets over his immature mood I will." Harry tossed his remaining toast into the lake which floated for a moment before a tentacle snatched it under.

~.~.~.~Ron. Ron. Ron Weasley~.~.~.~

To Hermione's great annoyance, there were many Beauxbaton girls chattering about very loudly in the library as if they had never been in one before nor understood the basic common courtesy rules. It was as if her sanctuary had been made into a fashion store. If she had to choose between beauty or brains it would be intelligence. Beauty only gets you so far before you are put to the test, and fail because of lack of using your brains; fashion and lip gloss didn't count nor help in a battle between an enemy and you. Grumbling to herself, she hurried along to the back of the library where the little garden snake patiently awaited. It hid behind the first book closest to the bookshelf away from the noise of those annoying Frenches.

"Will you take me to the Chamber?" she whispered. It nodded its head and disappeared into the wall where the words appeared. Quickly, she fazed through it before anyone could see her.

"Hermione?"

"Hermione?"

"I could have sworn we saw her go this way."

"Maybe she's hiding from us?"

Hermione turned around, and saw that Fred and George were looking for her. Maybe to apologize for this morning at breakfast? For a moment, Hermione wanted to reach out, and tell them her secret, but the next moment a possessiveness surged through her. She had discovered the Chamber of Secrets so why should she reveal it to those who had no idea what could lie beneath the school. An evil smirk graced her pretty face at the thought. Fools!

"You are not worthy enough to find this place!" A crackled laugh echoed down into the chamber. Slytherin, who was taking a lovely nap, awoken to the sound and smiled. He hadn't heard that wonderful laughter in so long, and it was refreshing. Tom had laughed before, but it was always low as if making his prey succumb to their fears. Hermione's was filled with happiness in such a fashion that made the victim grab at the nearest tool to slice open their throats to escape whatever torture she had planned. At the last moment she would stop them, and make them torture themselves using the Imperious Curse.

Hermione turned away from the Weasley boys, and began the long march down towards her secret place. The smirk remained on her lips; the closer towards the Chamber the darker her heart became until venom dripped from her heart into her veins spreading the poison that would affect her. Once she hit the bottom, Slytherin approached her, coiling his long body around her, and eyed her a foot above.

"_What put you in such a good mood?" _he asked.

"Stupid boys," Hermione answered. "For a fleeting moment I had a kind thought of showing them the Chamber." A chuckle. "Fleeting. They held me this morning as if I belonged to them. I belong to no one, especially to a bunch of pure bloods, but maybe I should help them out. I have an . . . exchange for you Slytherin." The snake cocked his head slightly to the side, his curiosity up. "Would you like to go outside, and feel the warm sun on your skin? I can hide you in my cloak, and you can experience the castle life." Ooo, very tempting. How long had it been since he emerged from the Chamber? Far too long to sit there, and think the centuries. "Also, there's a Triwizard Tournament going on. Four champions, three tasks. Someone has to die."

"_And in exchange for such a vacation what do you purpose?"_

"You grant me access to Salazar Slytherin's library." Just like a Slytherin.

"_So be it little lion. Climb on my back, and we'll get there quicker than you trailing behind me."_ Slytherin uncoiled himself, and stretched himself flat so as Hermione could climb on top of him. She sat near his head, but with enough room where if he wanted to raise it he could. Without further ado, he slithered forth into the mouth from which he came. It was pitch black as was expected with Basilisks so Hermione took out her wand, and whispered a simple Lumos spell. It glowed enough to where she could see where they were at. As they traveled in a straight line, there were partings in the wet stone walls.

"A maze." Hermione seemed to revert back to her old self. The maze was created to confuse the enemies who sought the treasures that lied below. A simple turn to the left, right, right, left, right, and they were met with a wall. Slytherin hissed in his native language, and a beautifully decorated door appeared before them. Hermione slid off of the Basilisk and approached it. She reached forward to touch the dark wood that had aged with time with fresh vines that dangling around. The vines wrapped themselves around Hermione's hand, and continued to do so until they got a hold of her neck. They begun to squeeze, and she knew why. Salazar hated muggle-borns and never wanted them to set foot inside Hogwarts let alone perform magic. She knew that when discovering the Chamber of Secrets and surviving Slytherin's bite that she couldn't turn back. And she didn't want too. She wanted to sink deeper into a world that was always forsaken to those who sought power. She sought the same power, but for a different reason. No fame or money could replace the knowledge she wished to gain that lied behind those doors. There was only one way possibly to get the vines to release her, and if it didn't work she would die, and her corpse would rot in front of her own promise land. "I denounce my blood." It was a whisper, but the vines stilled and died away.

Slytherin wasn't going to question her choice. She was a smart girl, and knew that her actions were not sloppy or not completely thought through. When she hadn't returned those past few days he figured she made the choice of not returning, but what a wonderful surprise when she did. The old snake was surprised by her answer to the door that forbid Muggle-borns and even half-bloods from entering. Denouncing one's blood meant forsaking everything that you stood for, and when she had declared that she wanted to prove that mud-bloods were better than pure-bloods the first thing she needed to do was denounce it. He couldn't help, but find the traits between the two people that had never met before very similar. Tom had said those exact words fifty years ago when Slytherin had shown him Salazar Slytherin's library. Except it was to the muggle father who never showed him any love. It was because of this library that Tom excelled the way he did, and Hermione would be no exception. She had expelled her whole life all for whatever she sought behind those foreboding doors.

The doors opened, the hinges creating an annoying creaking sound, but revealed the most amazing place ever. Bookshelves were everywhere: along the walls, and two by two very large shelves that were one and a half times the size of Hagrid. The room was twice the size of the Great Hall, and most likely ran under the castle and towards the lake. How was it that it remained a secret for so long with only two students discovering it? A smug thought popped up saying that Tom and herself were the only ones worthy enough to grace the Chamber and the Library. It quickly faded as she stepped further into the room. From a ceiling's point of view, the room was set up sort of like a flower; in the center was a rather large circle table with four chairs surrounding it, each chair directing to the owner's sections of the two by two bookshelves behind it. Hermione and Slytherin were in Hufflepuff's with Slytherin's to the right, Gryffindor to the left and Ravenclaw ahead. This wasn't Salazar's library – it was the Founders! Salazar must have been the last one to live so he claimed it as his own.

Hermione was speechless, in utter awe, and nearly fainted. It was the complete, original and private collection of the Founders. Slowly, she approached the chairs, her right hand lightly brushing against the aged covers of the novels that provided so much lost information that it could rewrite the history books and Professor Binns' discussions. Excitement built in her; often she had dreamt of discovering the library, and consuming everything that it offered, but to actually be standing in it, the scent of old paper hanging in the air like perfume was more than just a dream. It was reality, and the need to drown herself here was erotic. Shame it was Sunday, and not a week-long holiday. She could spend every waking (and sleeping) moment in here until she memorized everything.

Suddenly, she stopped and a sadden overtook her demeanor. Hermione glanced at the book her hand landed on, _"Magical Friends"_. If she revealed her secret to Ron and Harry they would have much different reactions than her. Most likely they would tread over to Gryffindor's section to see what their respective house founder had, ignoring intelligent Ravenclaw, poisonous Slytherin and friendly Hufflepuff. They would not understand the information she showed them to its full potential. The boys would most likely freak out about her snake friend Slytherin, and Ron would whisper into Harry's ear that she was a traitor to Gryffindor.

"I should be happy, but I'm not. I wish to share this with someone, someone who understands, but none of my friends do. They avoid libraries, and use me as if I am one," she said. Slytherin was confused and amused by the emotions this lion expressed.

As the muggle expression goes, a light bulb was turned on, and Hermione's sadness was replaced by determination. Quickly, she turned towards Salazar Slytherin's side and began searching for whichever idea popped into her head like a Muse had whispered a delicious idea into her mind. As not to get in her way, Slytherin slithered over to his master's chair, and as he did shrunk up into the size of a boa constrictor. Once in the chair, he placed his head on top, and watched amusingly at the girl who scampered between shelves. During the three hours of observation she pouted, grumbled, cursed, smiled and giggled at whatever it is she found. Whenever she found the information concealed within the pages of whichever book, she hurried towards the table to gently place it on there so as not to get it ruined, and raced back towards the spot she was at. Hermione even transfigured the quill she always had into a ladder with wheels on top and bottom so she could reach the higher up shelves and roll herself around the room if needed (or just for fun).

"Oh my!" she called out. The light cry startled Slytherin, but nobody saw it. "It's dinner time." She walked back towards the table where ten books laid, side by side. Hermione glanced over them before staring at Slytherin. "Would you like to come with me to dinner? If you shrink into the size of a teenage corn snake you should be well hidden." Slytherin was surprised she still remembered her promise, but was very pleased by it, and shrunk himself into a two-foot long Basilisk. Hermione held her hand out, allowing him to wrap around her right arm and into her sleeve. Thankfully her cloak would hide him without (hopefully) any problems. Once he got comfortable, she smiled and skipped out of the room, hoping to come back after dinner at the soonest.

~.~.~.~Snape. Snape. Severus Snape. Dumbledore! Ron. Ron. Ron Weasley!~.~.~.~

Hermione was almost to the Great Hall walking beside her male friends that still refused to talk to each other about the trivial matter. She just sighed lightly, and began talking about the homework due tomorrow before Draco, Crabbe and Goyle appeared before them from around the corner.

"Well, if it isn't the Fourth Champion, Weasley and Mud-blood," Draco Malfoy commented and snickered. Harry and Ron had made up momentarily to get back at Malfoy for calling their best friend such a nasty word, but Hermione stepped forward.

"And if it isn't Ferret-Boy needing Professor McGonagall, _Gryffindor_ Headmistress, to save the poor little Slytherin who doesn't know when to back off," Hermione started. The boys stared at her, confused and flabbergasted at their smart witch. "Because I'm in such a wonderful mood, I'm not going to poke at your huge Malfoy ego, make fun of your goons, stuck up mother or bribing father. Instead, Draco Malfoy, I'm going to give you something you won't forget." Then, she kissed him. Hermione was kissing Draco, and rather passionately (whether in impulse of being happy or just to shut Draco up) before she pulled away, and headed to the Great Hall. The five boys were speechless. What overcame their wonderful Hermione? Harry followed Hermione, Ron was jealous at Draco because he got the kiss and walked into the Great Hall. Draco . . . had no idea what to do. His brain stopped working.

Author's Note: I wanted to post this Thursday night in honor of the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows coming out, but turns out I had written down the wrong Biology homework, so I couldn't do it. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! More will hopefully come next week! As for Hermione's breakfast, that's what I eat. Lol It's delicious! By the way, THE MOVIE WAS AWESOME! So dressing up in honor of the last one, who's with me? lol


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the Potter Puppet Pals. I just unconditionally love 'em.

Author's Note: Every time I log in to access my e-mail somebody has reviewed or added the story to their favorites! Thank you all so much!

Chapter 4: Hermione!

_I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in the past few days._

_It's all right. I was afraid you had abandoned me. What have you been up to?_

_I discovered the Chamber of Secrets and a Basilisk named Slytherin._

_Do tell . . ._

Hermione wrote down all the details in her diary from Wednesday to that Sunday evening. Luckily Tom soaked up all the information or else it would've taken several pages to describe everything that had happened. In the back of her heart, she wanted to impress Tom had what she had been doing. Doesn't everybody who meets a new friend? Especially someone who had discovered the Chamber before hand, and she herself fifty years later.

_Impressive. Very impressive. I would never to have thought someone else would come upon its location again. It seems that Slytherin is pleased with your accomplishments as well. That's hard to do._

_How did you come upon it?_

_The Tongue way._

Before Hermione could ask where the Tongue's location was, Ginny entered the room, disheveled. Apparently, the fight between Ron and Harry grew worse. Ron continued to yap about bad things about Harry when they were suppose to be best friends, but the simple misunderstanding was what tore them apart. Maybe they should just duke it out like normal muggle boys did then hug each other in laughter before returning to their normal ways. If only it was that simple. Hermione quickly told Tom she had to go before closing the diary to listen to Ginny ramble. All the older witch wanted to do was talk to Tom, but at the moment she needed to hear what the youngest Weasley had to say.

"Someone has done something stupid Hermione. Something immature, stupid, and it's not going to help Harry's situation at all," Ginny said, walking over, and hopping onto Hermione's bed.

"Who did what?" Hermione asked.

"Someone has created a badge that says, 'Support Cedric Diggory – the REAL Hogwarts Champion', but it gets worse. When you press it the words change to, 'Potter Stinks'. Harry is going to be devastated. I don't know who created them, but I bet it was a Slytherin."

"It could be anyone at this point. Everyone is upset at Harry, but nobody is willing to sit and listen. How ignorant this school is – how ignorant the people are! They need to be taught a lesson." Hermione had no idea where this feeling came from, but it was attached to hatred, determination and satisfaction to teach these immature students a thing or two about respect. "They all want to point fingers and whisper behind his back not realizing how this is effecting him. I got it!" She hurried to her trunk, and searched through her organized collection of school books. It didn't take long to find the one she wanted, and sat back on her bed. Ginny raised an eyebrow as her friend searched the book until she found what she needed. Professor Mad-Eye Moody may have said his students didn't need the book, but it came in handy. Hermione turned the book around, and pointed to a particular spell.

"Brilliant Hermione!" The fourth-year girl smiled.

"This way we can try, and stop them. I hope it works."

"This'll make those pig-headed people think twice."

"Make sure you concentrate on just the badge. Worse case scenario the person will be naked. Best case scenario their robes won't be damaged."

"Aww, but some of the guys are buff, and I wanted to just sneak a peek."

"Ginny, you must be careful. We could seriously get into trouble for this if we're not careful."

"Fine, fine. It's late, and I need to hurry back to my room or else I'll never get to sleep. Night 'Mione, and thanks!"

"You're welcome Gin. Goodnight." Ginny departed leaving Hermione alone in the dorm room. Well, not completely alone. Slytherin slipped out from beneath the pillow, happy that he wasn't squished, and curled himself into a swirl on Hermione's lap. Ah, nice and warm.

"_What are you planning young lion? I see mischief in your eyes that resembles a Slytherin achieving something,"_ the snake said. Hermione carefully petted the Basilisk; surprisingly his scales were silky.

"Something to get back at those stupid people. If only they would listen to reason."

"_They won't. People don't change. However the parent acts their child will too. There are others who use logic, and are able to think clearly while others choose the most simplest of routes, and would rather blame. It is there why societies cannot prosper. The world needs to advance past these idiotic rules."_

"Perhaps. Maybe once Ginny and I put our plan into action they'll realize their mistakes."

"_They won't. They would rather live in blessed shame than acknowledge their wrong-doings."_

"Maybe they will change. Maybe." But the more Hermione thought about it, the more Slytherin's words made sense. If people didn't blame others, and admit to their own mistakes crime could be dealt with a lot easier. Instead of laughing and mocking others people should encourage new ideas. The world could advance so much further if only . . . "If only . . . if only . . . the people could see, with their eyes wide open, at all the possibilities. If only . . . if only . . . the people could embrace, new ideas, instead of shamed disgrace."

~.~.~.~Hermione!~.~.~.~

The next few days were absolutely horrible for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived (or as some people would say, the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Lay-Down-And-Die!). Ron was still not talking, everybody was still glaring at Harry as if he had purposely put his name into the Goblet, and the day of Double Potions with Slytherin it got worse. Hermione had cursed all the badges off of everybody's robes, slicing the trinkets in half causing the Slytherins to grumble. Draco, wanting to get back at Hermione for kissing him, cast the same spell at her.

Hermione's clothes were cut to ribbons, but before anyone could see anything Harry removed his cloak, and placed it around Hermione so nobody could tease her for her body. Lucky for Hermione, Slytherin decided to sleep-in, and soak up a few rays, but she didn't have the chance to return to her room to collect him to show him around the castle. Draco frowned; he wanted to embarrass the little smart witch for what she did last night, and he would get that embarrassment one way or the other! In the corner, Ron was passed out from a massive nose bleed with his leg twitching. Harry and Draco stared at each other, each tempting the other to even twitch their hand to cast a simple spell towards the other.

"_Furnunculus!"_

"_Densauego!"_

Both spells were cast at the same time, and collided midair before redirecting to attack someone else. Harry's _Furnunculus_ slapped Goyle in the nose causing several digusting boils to pop up on his face. Draco's _Densauego _hit Neville (poor little dude) making his teeth lengthen to the point it looked like a bad Bugs Bunny tooth drawing.

Worse has yet to come.

Professor Snape finally approached the group, ignoring the scraps of clothing, unlocked and opened the door to his classroom. He looked at the two infected students and shook his head. This was not his day.

"Go to the Hospital Wing if you like," he said, and entered the classroom.

"Um, Professor, may I be excused for fifteen minutes?" Hermione asked.

"No Miss Granger. You are all ready here, so I see why not you should leave before the class even started," he replied. Hermione bit her bottom lip wondering what to do. "Somebody wake Weasley up before he drools all over my dungeon floor." A Slytherin kicked Ron in the side forcing him to awake from his nearly-naked-Hermione-dreaming slumber. Harry picked up Hermione's bag, and looked at her.

"I'll protect you Hermione if you want to stay," he said. It made Hermione smile. She couldn't miss this lesson because it dealt with what they were going to do for the next couple of weeks, so she forced herself to stay. Throughout the class period, Hermione could feel people staring at her, and she had the itching feeling that they wanted to undo Harry's cloak on her. The lesson presided, and it wasn't so bad until Colin Creevey snooped in, and explained to Professor Snape that Harry needed to leave. Harry sent her an apologetic look before leaving to endure photographs. In a room with just the cloak on her back, Hermione felt vulnerable. She hated this feeling – it was irritating. Isn't this what she wanted to get rid of? Wasn't this disgusting vulnerable feeling the reason why she allowed Slytherin to bite her? It angered her, fueled the need to dive back into the Founders' Library, and sink herself deep into the comfort of Slytherin's books until she felt she could handle herself. What Draco Malfoy did was unacceptable! Hermione Granger would get even with him. A small smile graced her pretty face.

"Let us hope your recipe for antidotes is correct otherwise the poisoned people will suffer greatly. There are fifteen of you so that means eight of you will be randomly picked to be tested on. We will see if your antidotes cure you," Snape explained. Several people gulped as they approached his desk to select a small cup of clear liquid. There sixteen cups, none of them particularly special or different to decide who would be randomly selected. Hermione clutched the cloak tighter around her, and selected the first cup she spotted which was the second to last after everybody else. She had either a 100% she was going to get poisoned, 50/50 or zero. Either way, it wasn't good. She returned to her seat, and gulped it down. Yuck! It tasted like ear wax mixed with alcohol to add some sort of flavor. How could you not tell if you were poisoned with a taste like that? You seriously had to be drunk, and even then Hermione doubted a drunk would consume all of this. She glanced around, and the other students exchanged the same reaction. Snape just smirked; ah, this totally made up the day.

Soon, eight students began to hack and vomit onto the floor causing several girls to squeal before they started to throw up. Snape's smirk vanished when he realized who was and wasn't poisoned. The reason for this particularly odd poison was to reveal who had muggle blood in them, and nearly all those in Gryffindor, and three in Slytherin were sick except Hermione Granger. She was a Muggle-born so why wasn't she vomiting? Every cup was tainted. Hermione nearly came to the same conclusion when she analyzed who was sick and wasn't. She knew her Gryffindors very well while Slytherin remained a mystery. But she knew why she wasn't sick; denouncing her blood meant forsaking her heritage. She was neither pure blood, half blood or muggle born. She was just the witch known as Hermione Granger. She could throw off her last name, but that would raise questions that didn't be asked. She glanced at her professor, and he eyed her carefully. A red gleam slipped through, and she smirked at him. His task had failed.

By the time everyone had taken the antidote and cleaned up it was time to leave. As everyone was leaving, Hermione quickly cast a glance at Draco who was talking to Crabbe about his cloak which he held.

"_Incidere,"_ she whispered, pointing her wand at his pants. _"Substiture." _Draco's tailored pants were suddenly torn, and his boxers (which once were just dark green plaid) were now . . . funny. An anime version of Harry's head was on them saying 'Harry Potter Rules!' in bright red words. The students begin to point and laugh at Malfoy who blushed a very dark red before using his cloak to hid his shameful boxers. Needless to say he was embarrassed. Hermione chuckled, grabbed her bag, and began to leave before Draco had anything to say about it.

"_Incidere!"_ Draco yelled. A bright yellow spell raced towards Hermione to undo the cloak that protected her being, but she quickly dodged, and the spell ended up hitting Ron instead. His clothes were torn to shreds revealing Quidditch broom boxers. Ron's face turned as red as his hair before he cast the same spell at Draco. Draco evaded it while the spell smacked into Crabbe. Suddenly, everybody began casting the Cut spell at each other. Professor Snape tried to calm everybody, but it failed as his potion boxers were now revealed. The fun part about the spell was it didn't slice into flesh; only into clothing. Everybody was having fun and laughing. Hermione hid behind a desk and couldn't help, but laugh. This was the most fun she'd had in such a long time, and everybody was having fun as well. Soon, everybody was either in their undergarments or naked, but nobody cared.

"ENOUGH!" Snape shouted. Within a second everybody stopped and stared at their professor who was red-face with rage and annoyance. "One-hundred points from both houses and everybody receives detention. Now, collect your things and leave. We will discuss next class what your punishments will be." As the students gathered their books, quills and bags, Draco stepped next to Hermione who was happily concealed by Harry's cloak.

"It's your fault Mud blood we're in trouble," he whispered, the Substitute spell still in place. Hermione managed a quiet chuckle.

"If you hadn't cast the spell at me in the first place none of us would be in this mess," she said, and walked away.

"You're not getting off that easy. _Incidere!_" Hermione froze as she felt the cloak tear up and reveal her teenage body. It wasn't the fact that she was now nearly naked wearing matching panties, but it was what everyone stared in horror at: the fang marks Slytherin left that very night a week ago; the holes had healed quite nicely, but the scaring was jagged and spread along her body like spider veins. The torn tissue was pink, matching her skin perfectly, but it deterred away from the beauty completely. Just above her heart laid the first, the veins creeping up to her shoulder and over her breasts; the second above her hip as the veins decorated her legs and stomach. Hermione's back faced Draco, but when she turned her head fear struck his eyes and Snape's. They were no longer the beautiful chocolate brown.

Professor Snape had forgotten how cold and cruel those particular red eyes could become, and knew that Miss Granger was no longer the Mud blood witch everyone knew. Somehow, Voldemort had gotten a hold of her, and for whichever reason he had chosen this Muggle-born girl it wasn't going to end well. Why did he chose this girl? She was only in fourth-year, the top of her class and a Muggle-born to top it all off! The only reason he saw was to get closer to Harry Potter, but little did he know that was not the reason.

Hermione turned her whole body around so the two Slytherins could get a better view at what everyone was gaping at. Throughout his time as being a spy, Snape had never seen a wound scar the way hers did. Hermione had no such thoughts; the feeling of being weak rose above her, and it enraged her to feel this way. These students were really immature to gawk the way they did as if they had never seen a scar before. What ticked her off the most was that Draco had retaliated after Snape had declared this little battle off. She didn't want anyone seeing her scars.

"_Impulerit!" _Hermione said, almost in a deadly whisper. Draco was pushed heavily and swiftly into the back of the classroom against the stone wall where his body collided and fell. Blood trickled down his the back of his head. _"Prae-"_

"_Quies!"_ Hermione couldn't speak, but she knew the counter curse for it. She glared at her potions professor with intense hate. He had no doubt she knew how to counter act the spell, but if he hadn't cast the Quiet spell she would've done something horribly to Draco. _"Obliviate."_ Except for Hermione and Draco, the other student's memory of what just happened was erased from their mind with ease. Hermione took this time to escape the classroom with her bag.

~.~.~.~Snape. Snape. Severus Snape. Dumbledore! Ron. Ron. Ron Weasley! Hermione!~.~.~.~

After selecting a new outfit, Hermione quickly accessed the Chamber of Secrets, and hurried down. Hatred and rage was on her mind, and no one was going to stop her. At least this place would be her secret. Granted, she was thankful Snape had erased the memory from the other students or else nasty rumors would be spreading like a virus. Not like she cared; she would just curse the lot. If those rumors did spread she would have to answer to Professor McGonagall and then Dumbledore, and right now she didn't feel like answering why she was about to make Draco's insides explode before his heart did. At that moment, she hated him, and enjoyed the feeling. It was warm, and carcass her scarred body like a lover. She needed to let off some steam before heading up to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry was sure to be there, and he would hear what happened in Double Potions and laugh. The only three people that wouldn't be laughing were Professor Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and herself. Only those two knew her scars, and she was pretty sure they wouldn't talk. If Draco knew the spell she was about to cast he would stay away from her. Before she realized it, Hermione reached the bottom.

Slytherin slithered out from underneath her robe and enlarged himself. She wouldn't talk between the time she arrived back into her room where rage was clearly expressed and to where she stepped into her safety zone. He felt her relax as the atmosphere of the Chamber embraced her like a lost child. Slytherin was quite curious as why she had arrived in her undergarments when he remembered she clearly left dressed in the Gryffindor school uniform. At the same time, he was pleased. The scarred veins spread a little further – not much – but if you were to monitor its progress you would see.

Hermione walked over, and sat down in Salazar's mouth, and begun to explain what had happened. Slytherin listened carefully, not hissing a word until she was finished. By that time, Hermione was able to breath; it felt good to exhaust all that pent up anger.

"_You've got to be more careful my little lion. If this Snape continues to suspect you then the Chamber will be discovered. That must not happen. Stay out of trouble, and conceal your anger,"_ Slytherin warned.

"I will try. It's just that . . . I don't know why it got to me. Anyways, how was your day?"

"_I enjoyed laying out in the sun until your roommates returned. Annoying little things they are."_ This made Hermione feel better as it made her laugh. Lavender and the rest were annoying; always talking about boys, make-up, _Modern Witches_ and other girly topics. Hermione was happy that she wasn't like them.

"Thanks for listening. It's dinner time. Do you want to stay down here or come back up with me?"

"_I'll come back up."_

"I'm sorry to make you come all the way down here just to go back up a moment later." Slytherin didn't answer as he shrunk again into his small size, and returned to his rightful place up her right arm before they headed out to the Great Hall for dinner.

~.~.~.~"I'm Harry Potter. School is for losers. I'm totally awesome"~.~.~.~

When Hermione arrived, poor Harry was sitting beside himself so she slid into a seat next to him, and smiled. He happily greeted her, and was surprised to see her in clothes again. They talked for the next hour discussing what had happened between the two. Hermione didn't tell him what happened after the fight, and noticed Professor Snape stealing glances at her. Draco wasn't at dinner she noted silently. Harry told her what Rita Skeeter wrote and kept doing, and dreaded what she was going to put in the _Daily Prophet_. Hermione tried to calm him down, but it was doing no good. Only guys could efficiently communicate with other guys. If only Ron wasn't being such a . . . Ron! After dinner they hurried upstairs trying to bypass everyone who were still sending glares at him. Immature brats.

~.~.~.~"Professor Dumbledore! We need your help! Magical Emergency!"~.~.~.~

_I see. You must hide that anger of yours no matter how stupid those students are. I know how you feel Mione._

Hermione was cheerful again, and no one else non-the-wiser of what was going on. Slytherin laid comfortably at the foot of her bed sleeping (or what looked like sleeping) while she talked to Tom. Oh how she wished he was a real boy whom she didn't have to write to. Hermione wished he was a real so she could, well, be a girl she guessed. Then she remembered what she had planned Sunday, and nearly smacked herself for forgetting. She could bring all her homework down to the Founders' Library where she could finish that up and then precede on her plan. If all went well, she would have a real Tom Riddle. Smiling, she continued to write to him, her heart fluttering at the thought to finally have someone to talk to about what no one else hardly knew.

_What was school like for you?_

_Horrible. I was surrounded by complete idiots. My favorite subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and it was there I felt the most complete. When Slytherin introduced me to the Founders' Library I felt there was so much I needed to know, but none of my fellow house mates or even those of higher years knew the subjects I spoke of. It turns out that the books hidden in that Library are lost to the world or were proclaimed destroyed. I hated Transfiguration; Dumbledore was the teacher at the time, and he never liked me for whatever reason._

_Did you do something?_

_He was an old fool, and still is most likely. Dumbledore thought I was evil, and one year when Myrtle was killed he suspected I did it. He had no proof._

Hermione knew that Headmaster Dumbledore was no fool. He was proclaimed one of the greatest wizards ever, and had defeated Grindelwald, one of the most darkest wizards of all until Lord Voldemort came to take his crown. Grindelwald had killed countless muggles and wizards for his cause to create a world where muggles submit to magical beings. Muggles were always causing destruction to a world they hardly knew, and they even placed man below man. Perhaps if they were taught their place they would appreciate the freedom they had. There was no way they could defeat witches or wizards. Their ignorance was their immunity from acceptance.

_Do you think Grindelwald was right in what he was doing?_

Tom was surprised and shocked at the sudden question, but gladly answered.

_I think so. Muggles have no idea what they hold until it is gone._

Hermione bid Tom goodnight and closed the diary, staring out the window, and at the full moon. Remus Lupin was somewhere howling. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense of what Grindelwald did. She wanted to know more about him. Hogwarts' library should have amble information on him – especially Dumbledore. Maybe one day she should ask. In the back of her heart, her evil self smirked at what was to come.

Author's Note: Yay! I'm so happy I finally got up to 4000 words! For each chapter there's an extra 1000 words which means more work for me, but more reading for you guys! Keep reviewing! The next chapter will be creepier I hope. Hehe.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Potter Puppet Pals or anything that belongs to Ryukishi07. I just love 'em, and sing along to their music.

Author's Note: You guys make me so happy reviewing! 53! As for the questions being asked . . . **PrincessCupcake** (love your name by the way, so cute!) and **Nara17:** No, Hermione doesn't know that Tom Riddle and Voldemort are connected. As for the scars, you'll just have to find out. **Asarin159,** whether or not it becomes a Hermione/Tom or Hermione/Voldemort you'll have to see on that one. (Laughs insanely) Sorry it was posted so late – finals and work.

Chapter 5: Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter!

Weeks went by quickly for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. When Rita Skeeter published her not-so-short article of the four champions it was mainly about Harry with only a sentence of Fleur and Viktor and none of Cedric. What ticked the two thirds of the Golden Trio was that Skeeter mentioned a loving relationship between the two. If Harry and Hermione weren't so mad at the woman they would've laughed. It would be later that they would joke about it saying that the two were compatible as friends being nearly complete opposites with Ron having more in common with the boy than herself. Hermione cracked a joke saying it was a good thing that Rita didn't put Ron as Harry's love interest or else everybody would be concerned – mainly because the two were fighting so it would seem like a love quarrel – and possibly make fun of the poor little red head. However, Hermione wasn't Ron who mispronounced Quidditch terms, and didn't care to correct herself. Harry missed Ron dearly even if he didn't speak it.

This didn't stop the other Hogwarts students from making fun of Harry however. Ever since that day in Double Potions class, Draco refused to even go near Hermione for whatever fear, and Professor Snape avoided her whenever possible, and evaded the process of even calling her name.

During this time Hermione had confined herself into the Chamber researching deep into Salazar's section to find a way to make Tom become a real human being. However, the more she researched into it she found more ways of splitting your soul than what she wanted. Then, Hogsmeade weekend came so Hermione decided to use this time to take a break from school and research, and just relax. She even took Slytherin with her. Since winter was coming he easily hid beneath the cloak's heaviness, and was warm and comfortable. It felt nice going somewhere without being accompanied by her friends; she wasn't saying that she didn't enjoy their company, but sometimes she wanted to explore the wizarding world by herself. Before heading to Three Broomsticks, Hermione walked over to Honeydukes Sweetshop to buy some delicious sweets. Slytherin saw no point in sweet candies, but Hermione ignored him as she browsed through the jars. It was void save for one or two students who quickly proceeded with their purchase before leaving. Nearly all the students and staff were either at Three Broomsticks or Hog's Head enjoying the warm taste of firewhiskey or butterbeer to spite the cold embrace of winter. What surprised Hermione the most was seeing Draco there picking up a few chocolate frogs. When she looked away from him, he looked at her, and his eyes narrowed.

He had been avoiding her like a plague, mostly trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Wrong? He doubted that was the word to say. Changed? That word tasted a tad better. When Draco had recovered from being forced pushed into a wall, he sent a message to his father about what had happened including what Godfather Snape had told him. It was two weeks before he received a reply relaying some interesting notes. Now, all he needed to do was confront her about it privately to see if it was true. The problem was that she was either with Harry, Ron or had disappeared. Once he had sent Goyle and Crabbe into the library to locate her, but they came back with only bad news which puzzled Draco. They had seen her walk in, but she was no where to be found? Disgruntled, he searched for himself finding not what he sought. However, unlike his minions, he did find a scroll of paper at the very back of the library. When he unwind it, he saw Hermione's perfect handwriting labeling two book titles and notes.

_Secrets of a Yapping Book__ by Irnua Launhel_

_There are some spirits who trap themselves in books waiting for someone to open it so they will have someone to talk to. Mainly scholars who have yet to complete their life's work, they haunt live people in hopes they will finish their reason to exist. Not finished reading. More information needed._

_Horcrux__ by Unknown_

_There once was a man who said to have split his soul into two parts, and with this method enabled him to live. However, his son figured it out, and destroyed his Horcrux. More information needed._

What exactly was Hermione up too? When Draco confronted Severus about Horcruxes his Godfather nearly had a fit! All Draco got out of the conversation was that Horcruxes were pure evil, and no matter how tempting eternal life may be one should _never_ resort to creating a Horcrux. Severus asked his Godson where the subject came up, but Draco couldn't answer. For some odd, strange reason, he couldn't spill the beans on Hermione. Perhaps it was what had happened in Potions some odd weeks ago? Fear? Draco just left the dungeon without a goodbye leaving his Godfather to ponder in worry.

Now, however, was the time to confront the mudblood about this paper. Draco hurried towards her, as of at the moment they were alone, and watched as she picked fiddled with Pepper Imps and Ice Mice. Hermione herself was curious as to why the sudden intrusion, but didn't question it, and instead picked up another chocoball, and placing it into her little candy basket. He didn't say anything and neither did she for two or three minutes.

"We need to talk Granger," he finally spoke.

"Oh? What about?" she answered. One more Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Her parents would kill her if they knew she was stocking up on so much candy. A chuckle escaped at the thought. The Dr. Grangers were no longer her parents since she had denounced her blood, and felt the need not to answer to the useless last name. She was no longer mudblood or Miss Granger – just Hermione the know-it-all witch.

"About this." Draco removed the scroll of paper from his expensive cloak before showing her. Her delicious chocolate eyes widen just ever so slightly at the slip of paper she swore was in her backpack. This was not the case, and sighed lightly.

"How about the Three Broomsticks?" He nodded his head, and trailed after her. At the counter stood Mrs. Honeydukes with a smile on her face.

"I'm so happy that the Gryffindors and Slytherins put aside their differences!" she said, excitement building in her voice. The two students ignored her while Hermione placed her basket onto the counter, and watched as one-by-one her candies went into a small plastic bag. Hermione pondered on the thought of whether to eat the candies at once or space them . . . it would have to depend on her mood. It could swing either way. When she was depressed she would quickly go through them, and when she was happy she usually nibbled. "The two houses have been fighting since the dawn of Hogwarts, and it pleases me so that some students are mature enough to put their house differences aside and date." Draco nearly choked while Hermione smiled; no need to make this kind woman think otherwise. "Maybe one day the two will unite to fight against the evil that lurks so closely." If only she knew how close evil stood.

"Thank you Mam, have a good day!" Hermione said as the two Hogwarts students walked out. By the time they reached the Three Broomsticks Draco had gained his posture back. For a moment they stood outside in the cold weather.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin unite? Such fairy tales."

"Even fairy tales exist Draco." What was up with Hermione he wondered. She wasn't her usual self. "If you believe in something, it will come true regardless of it being a fairy tale. They hold true to history. If you had grown up in a Muggle environment then you would understand that there are always possibilities. Legends, stories, fairy tales – they'll all the same, but in the Wizarding world they are real."

"Pfff. The Muggle world is deluded to even think that werewolves, centaurs and magical people are just illusions."

"You grew up knowing this. For Muggles and Muggle-borns, they were only illusions until Hogwarts sent the letter." For once, Draco stopped to think what it would be like not knowing another world existed. An entire magical one where truth laid in stories and dreams. Faintly, he wondered what the Malfoy family would be like without magic. They would still have money, power and servants (possibly a pretty maid or two), but the thought without magic was so . . . "Torturous. Knowing another world laid at your grasp, but you could not reach it." Hermione's eyes glimmered red, her voice dropped to a low tone that held a certain trait. "Hatred and envy would arise causing the Muggles to discover anybody with even a hint of magical items. Another Witch Hunt will come, and that is why we must put them in their place. Muggles can kill themselves for all anybody cares, but if they turn their sights on wizards and witches we are nearly doomed. Any communication between the two worlds will be severely cut, and any Muggle-borns will be killed. It may not effect your family, but it effects everybody here. The only way to solve this problem is to enslave the Muggle race, and any wizard or witch child will be brought into our world with their memory of what was once home." Darkness.

Somehow, the very thing that had captured nearly every pureblood family had coiled its way around this simple mudblood, and sank its fangs until her blood bled black. He had watched her closely, and noticed the subtle changes. Why hadn't Potter and Weasley noticed? Well, Potter was trying not to fall into his own hate by the menace of the Triwizard Tournament. Malfoy knew that there was no way Potter could have slipped his name into the Goblet, and doubted any of his friends did, so that left only the adults of Hogwarts. Surely the French and Bulgarians didn't want the famous and under aged Harry Potter to beat their own champions. Besides the tournament, Weasley was having a hissy fit about the whole ordeal without taking the time to even consider the possibilities of how Potter was entered. It was because of this tournament that Granger's best friends didn't notice what was happening. She might have been spending more than adequate time in the library for any normal sane person, but she wasn't _there_.

"What has happened to you?" he whispered. Hermione's eyes changed back to their original brown, and she stared at him in wonder for a moment. Ever since first year he had tortured her by name callings, attempt to best her via academically, and in vain tried to get the Golden Trio in trouble. So, she leaned over and whispered almost barely into his ear as if she was kissing it with a secret. If he wasn't paying attention he would surely miss it.

"What if I told you I was no longer a mudblood? That I am just a witch – nothing more, nothing less. Blood references mean nothing to me." And with that, she turned around and walked into the Three Broomsticks to obtain a yummy butterbeer leaving Draco to stand in the cold.

~.~.~.~Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter!~.~.~.~

It was late, after dinner, when Hermione retreated to her sanctuary, and nestled into her comfortableness. Slytherin laid in his master's chair, sleeping (or what seemed to be sleeping) peacefully while she picked through Ravenclaw's collection. Despite immensely enjoying Salazar's books of the Dark Arts and other hushed topics, Ravenclaw focused on advancing education, intelligence, and other academic subjects. As she went to pull out one, a couple of notebooks fell to the floor. With an, 'Oops', she carefully stepped down the ladder until both feet were planted on the tiles. There were two, both thin and black with only the titles to differ them.

_October 4__th__ and 5__th__ of 1986_

_Ushiromiya Family_

Through three-somewhat-into-four years of listening to Professor Binns rant, he never once mentioned anything similar to this. 1986 was eight years ago so maybe she could ask him after class Monday?

She sat down, leaning against the oversized bookshelf for support before taking up _"October 4__th__ and 5__th__ of 1986"_. She flipped through in hopes of getting an idea of why these two books were placed here. There was a good forty-year difference between when Tom and herself opened up the Chamber of Secrets and the Founders' Library, so it seemed illogical that someone else had access to it otherwise Slytherin would've mentioned it. The writing was printed in ink and was easy to read, but something struck horror and awe in her at the same time. There were dozens of pictures pasted onto the paper showing off bodies that were mutilated, faces bashed in and stabbed with some sort of crude stabbing instrument; blood was sprayed everywhere with plenty of police notes underneath. At the end of it laid a simple message laid out, but not in the same handwriting that the previous companion was.

_On the tenth night, the journey will be over._

What could that possibly mean? The tenth of a month? A ritual? Or perhaps the tenth month of the massacre? Curious, excitement and horrified, Hermione snatched the second book, _"Ushiromiya Family"_. Instead, these pictures were of happy people with smiling faces. At first, there were just profile pictures, but the closer she got towards the end more pictures and notes popped up. Family events, memories, happy times and celebrations of children being born echoed for dozens of pages before it ended. And again, at the very end, muttered another riddle.

_It is impossible to get to the real secrets if you do not realize all the love._

What did that mean? The real secrets behind the crime? A person or people? Object? She thought of Voldemort because he had slaughtered so many people in order to obtain his own rule. A rule where Muggle-borns were not allowed to learn magic. Muggles enslaved. And then it hit her. Was Voldemort possibly finishing what Grindelwald started?

~.~.~.~Snape. Snape. Severus Snape. Dumbledore! Ron. Ron. Ron Weasley! Hermione. Hermione. Harry Potter! Harry Potter!~.~.~.~

It was finally the day of the First Task. Hermione stood up in the stands after wishing Harry good luck. She sat between Fred and George who had earlier that morning apologized if they made her feel uncomfortable the other morning at breakfast. She said it was okay. The twins told her that when Ron had read Rita Skeeter's article that his face turned so red that they were afraid it would burst. Hermione laughed it off thinking that Ron was just jealous that once again Harry got the front-page news.

Slytherin made himself comfortable, and the way Hermione had positioned herself he could easily peek through a sleeve hole without being seen. Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. He remembered how Tom had mentioned it before not being able to return to the Chamber due to some unknown reason.

Hermione crossed her fingers in hopes that Harry could complete whatever task it was. Judging by the rocky arena and a nest made of sticks, Hermione concluded that it had to deal with a mother creature, but what? Soon, a dragon emerged into the arena while several handlers had placed a golden egg in the nest amongst other white ones. Ah! It was a simple capture the flag with a prayer in hopes of not dying. Cedric came out of the tent where the Four Champions stood, and the crowd rose up, and cheered for the first out of four rounds.

Slytherin chuckled, and, thanks to the noisy crowd, not even Hermione heard his laughter and wished for _somebody, anybody_ to get mauled or maybe even have a limb chewed off or die. Either way it would work. His wish came true.

What could have been a very narrow miss, the Swedish Short-Snout had managed to snap Cedric's left arm, and tear it off when he stood amongst the eggs. In shock, he fell back, and before the dragon could consume the rest of the body, the dragon tamers stormed in, and paralyzed the creature. While they did their job, healers marched in, scoped up the poor Hufflepuff (no wonder they never get any recognition, they die before they do!), and took him away. The whole Hufflepuff house was worrying while the girls cried. It didn't look too good either. Blood had spurted out where an artery should continued leaving stains on the rocks.

When it was Fleur's turn, her assigned dragon had snatched her up, and nearly ate her before Roger Davies caught her via his broomstick. He set her down, and let her continue on with the tournament. This took of some points, but because Roger didn't fly Fleur away she was allowed to continue with the task.

While a good amount of the audience had cheered for the other three, everybody had the same thought: would Cedric live or die?

~.~.~."Oh, it's the most terrible thing! It tickles in all the wrong ways!"~.~.~.~

After the match, Hermione and Ron went to see how Harry was since he had received a nasty cut, and it was there that Ron's brain finally figured out that somebody was trying to kill his best friend. Instead of fighting like normal Muggle boys did, they made up. Hermione just shook her head, and mumbled about stupid boys. Luckily, the Second Task didn't begin until February 24th at nine-fifteen in the morning so there was plenty of time for Harry to solve the golden egg.

When Ron told Harry what had happened to Cedric, Harry was afraid for the Hogwarts champion, and commented that Cedric wasn't in the hospital tent. It would only be in early December before Cedric finally returned to Hogwarts, still in shock of what happened. Because he didn't retrieve the golden egg he had a huge disadvantage. However, Fleur, in pity of what happened, told him, and so Cedric told Harry to 'get even' with the dragon part. Professors and students wondered if Cedric would be able to continue with the tournament, and even Professor Sprout looked to see if there were any conditions to being exempt. However, the arm-less Hufflepuff would continue even if it meant he would die.

During the time between the First Task task, and the first December weekend, Hermione continued to hide herself away from her friends. The only ones that seemed to take note were Draco who hadn't spoken to her since Hogsmeade weekend and Professor Snape who kept a close eye on her. With each trip down into the Chamber her heart would grow darker and darker, but not quite as dark compared to Voldemort, Grindelwald and other past dark wizards. No, it would take three years to complete this. By the end of those years, Hermione would soon become a dark witch.

~.~.~.~"Why must you hurt me so Harry?~.~.~.~

"_Yule Ball?"_ Slytherin questioned as Hermione was telling Tom. Thanks to the Quick-Quotes Quill, it was easier to talk to Tom this way, and he knew that Slytherin was also there. It was early December; Professor McGonagall had announced in class today the Yule Ball. Again, she had trapped herself in the Founders' Library, but this time was sitting in Gryffindor's chair with the diary in front of her, and Slytherin laying on the table.

"It's to keep good relations with the schools. Fourth-years and up are allowed to go, and under years if asked. All the girls are going bat-crazy over this," Hermione started. The quill wrote whatever she said with no exasperation like Skeeter. Speaking of the reporter, she has been sneaking around the castle lately wanting a scope on the champions. Bagman had said it was okay, and the Headmasters and Headmistress couldn't object.

_Are you not excited? I would imagine a pretty girl like you would have men lining up._

"No. No guy wants to go out with know-it-all Granger whose hair is so bushy that it can't be tamed. Never have I tried to popularize myself via make-up or any other girly manner. Brains before beauty because beauty may get you the guy, but a brain keeps the job without the need for a man to make money."

_Do you not one day wish to get married?_

"I'm only fifteen; why in the world would I want to get married let alone think about it at this age? I am not like most girls who think that a boyfriend is the most important thing in the world. Besides, I have birth control – Ron and Harry." She couldn't help, but laugh at her little joke. Perhaps Alexandra Romanov had thought the same thing at her age before her mother died leaving the little girl scarred for life. Hermione pondered for three moments on what it would be like to live in a beautiful castle, helping your country and raising five children. That's what Hermione would do: work, raise a family and able to support her decisions with promises. She would use all her resources if necessary to accomplish a needed task. However, it would be a man cloaked as a saint that would tear her apart as it had Alexandra.

"_Kids these days. Coming up with ridiculous ways. Never in my day did we have something like that."_

Suddenly, there was a noise; a strange, odd, random noise that sounded like someone was in the Chamber. Hermione's eyes changed to that wonderful (and dreadful) shade of crimson. Someone had found her, but who? Perhaps if a Slytherin was smart enough to access the Chamber she couldn't be angry. Or maybe someone from the the Tongue location, but who? Possessiveness grew as she stood up from her chair, and marched out of the Library, Slytherin and diary in toll wrapped up in his tail.

~.~.~.~"We love you Harry."~.~.~.~

With each step Hermione's demeanor changed. She was no longer the loveable Gryffindor, but rather something dark had awakened. Slytherin could see it. Right now, it was very faint since Hermione had yet to perform a true evil deed (shoving Draco into a wall really didn't count), but he could see it trailing behind her. The only thing he could make out was a simple smirk. There was no outline or anyway to make out what exactly this thing was. It wasn't a ghost, spirit or any sort of spell he had ever encountered, and it was oddly familiar. As they walked (or slithered), he shifted to his normal size.

Once they reached the main opening, Hermione stood at the mouth of Salazar Slytherin and stared at Rita Skeeter. The bitch must have followed her through the entrance of the library. Dressed without a sweater or cloak and sleeves rolled up, Hermione walked over to where the woman was mumbling to herself about the Chamber. As she did, a wooden baseball bat appeared which Hermione held tightly. She swung it in a circle beside her. Rita never turned around at the slight wind noise or the sound of Slytherin and herself stepping in water. It didn't matter if the crude woman saw them. Rita Skeeter would not escape.

"It is so cold and dark in here it is hard to believe that something like this lies beneath Hogwarts. Perhaps a secret that Dumbledore wishes to keep. What could possibly lie within these pipes? Treasure, gold or maybe something more valuable Dumbledore doesn't want to reveal. Maybe he has skeletons down here of those who went against him," Rita said to herself with her own Quick-Quotes Quill writing down furiously as she continued to yap about the murky dungeon, never noticing Hermione until the girl collided the bat with Rita's head. For a moment, Rita's mind went blank as her body landed on the cold stone ground, blood starting to leak from her cranium. Her flying notebook and Quick-Quotes Quill continued to write everything down in great, exasperation detail.

"Vile woman. Do you think you will escape the Chamber of Salazar Slytherin!" Hermione spoke, her voice low and held oh so sweet, delicious promises of torment. Rita sat up and stared at the Hogwarts student with the giant snake behind her. Slytherin imposed a dangerous threat what with his large size and fangs, but if Rita had a brain or learned anything in her early years (besides gossip) she would've known that the Basilisk didn't eat humans. However, she knew nothing of the sort, and kept thinking that it would consume her beautiful body. Oh what a horrible way to die!

"You're Harry Potter's girlfriend! Why did you hit me?"

"Silence!" Hermione hit Rita across the head again breaking the woman's jaw in the process, and forcing blood to escape the mouth. Rita hit the floor again. "Annoyance. Gossip trash to make money for writing about good people. No wonder you were never worthy of finding this place when you were a student."

"I am not-"

"I said silence!" This time the wooden weapon was smashed into Rita's rib cage causing several to crack and one or two to break. "You're not worthy enough to even grace Salazar's presence. I am going to end your miserable life." So this was what torturing someone felt like? It felt . . . good. The power over someone who was beneath the scum on your shoe, and had no reason to even breath needed to be tortured, died and rot away in whatever pit of hell they deemed their end. There was nothing like this feeling Hermione had ever felt before. It was exotic, arousing and she felt herself wanting more of it. It was like a drug, a wonderful, powerful, delicious one that needed more. She felt something inside her crack up in laughter, something happening to her well-being that she couldn't turn away from nor wanted to. It embraced her in a hug as if congratulating her in this task of a stupid witch that had no reason to live. It whispered sweet ideas into her ear of other ideas she could do, but they would have to come later when Rita accomplished what Hermione wanted her to do. Rita's pitiful life would be exchanged for Tom's bodiless one. Tom Riddle would walk the ground once more, and she wouldn't have to feel alone anymore. Someone that matched her own intelligence on a whole another level. At that moment, he was the most important thing in her life.

"Since you like to write so much..." Switching the weapon to her left hand, Hermione drew her wand from her skirt pocket. _"Chain Magicalis."_ Heavy chains emerged from the stone and coiled themselves tightly around Rita leaving only her hands free to roam. _"Silentium."_ Too stun to even do so, the Silence spell was just in case Rita regained her voice back, and possibly expose the Chamber through whatever airway existed. _"Sana."_ And so as not to let the bitch die, Hermione graciously healed whatever head wounds. Rita could suffer with broken ribs since they hadn't punctured her lungs otherwise she would be coughing up more blood. Hermione turned her head to look at her friend."May I have Tom's diary?" Slytherin handed over the book which was still recording in detail on what was happening. Now that Tom knew he would surely enjoy what she had planned. Hermione placed the diary on top of Rita's lap with a regular quill that wouldn't run out of ink. She kneel down to get a good look at the vile woman with dyed blonde, curly hair and ugly glasses. If Rita had continued to live then she would, without a doubt, ruin other people. All ready she was putting Harry to shame with lies and gossip that fueled young gossipers who swallowed it like drug addicts with pills. "Listen carefully Skeeter otherwise you will die in this cave. If you want to be free, you will write your whole life in the diary. When you write enough that pleases me I will let you go, but until then you stay here. Understand?" Rita nodded slightly, and quickly picked up the quill and started. Having no more need for the bloody bat, Hermione released it, and it disappeared from where it came.

Slytherin observed the whole ordeal with silence, and couldn't help, but be proud of the young woman. There was no hesitation in her actions, no moral decision mucking it up, nothing, but a wooden stick and blood lust.

Hermione smirked, and walked away from the woman. Oh! But before she forgot, her cast an _Ardere_ spell that set Rita's notes for whatever article she had set herself writing on fire. There, now without any evidence of the reporter being down here, Hermione felt safe. Slytherin followed after her, smiling his own snaky grin. Oh how sweet it was watching her accept the evilness within. Again, the invisible person marched behind Hermione, and this time a faint outline appeared. It was a figure wearing a puffy dress was all he could make out, but what caught his attention was the sicking sweet smile. If Hermione wanted to become a queen then she shall Slytherin promised to himself. Queen of the new world that she would bring about all because she opened the Chamber of Secrets, and exchanged Rita for Tom. He pondered for a second on what would have happened if somebody less important had discovered the Chamber. How would the events fold out? Very much different, but he didn't want to think on something that would never be. No, he focused on the girl in front of him that was twisting the world into the one he knew.

Author's Note: Okay, maybe I have been obsessed with Umineko a _bit_ too much... nah, doubt it. Hope you guys enjoyed the nice and long chapter. Next chapter is going to be 6000 words! Review, Review, Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Potter Puppet Pals or anything that belongs to Ryukishi07. I'm just obsessed enough to write a fanfic about 'em.

Author's Notes: You guys make me feel all giggly inside! Woke up to 64 reviews the next morning, and it so made my day! You guys are the best! **Nara17**: As for Rita not knowing about the exchange, you'll have to see. **Haloelizabeth**: Regret or love . . . you'll have to find out (winks); as for Professor Moody, I'll explain in the story. **Smithback**: Harry going dark . . . hmm... have to see on that.** Darkness-Lightness**: It's more fun to sit back, and watch what happens than to go tell Dumbledore. Oh, and sorry for messing up Hermione's age. She's suppose to be fifteen, not fourteen. My bad. Thanks for pointing that out **Victorian**! (Correction has been made)

Chapter 6: Harry-Snape-Harry-Snape-Harry-Snape-Harry-Snape-Harry-Snape-(Naked)Dumbledore! Hermione!

Many students signed up for staying for Christmas mainly because of the Yule Ball. Every girl was exchanging information for the best idea of makeup, shoes, jewelry, dresses etc., anything to impress the one that they would dance with. Some of the French ladies had commented that it would be like a beautiful ballet like _Swan Lake_. This conversation made Hermione feel left out. While every girl wanted to dance with the handsome prince thus becoming Odette, Hermione felt like she had become Odile, the unlovable girl forced to take on the appearance of Odette. In some part of her, she wanted to go to the Yule Ball, but no one had asked her. After all, who would want to go out with a girl that's smarter than yourself, and can see through any flirtatious trick? No one she deemed.

It was then one day at the back of the library that Viktor Krum sat in her usual spot. Confused and slightly angry, Hermione turned to walk away, but Viktor grabbed her hand gently. It seemed that any darkness that resided was washed away in that instant; that the light of a child returned. Hermione blushed lightly at the male contact. Viktor asked in a soft tone with as best English as he could if she would go to the Yule Ball with him. Her face became darker, and for once she truly felt like a fifteen-year-old girl; she felt herself bloom into Odette as the prince asked to come to his birthday ball. She barely whispered a yes before he took her into his arms, and hugged her. His body was muscular thanks to Quidditch, and it was very nice. She felt protected, warm and safe.

It was so sickening sweet that if you poured any more sugar on it the scene would become diabetic.

If any of the other teachers had become suspense of our little witch it was quickly erased when they saw her in great spirits after that proposal. Professor Moody had a thought or two of her, but he was concentrating on helping Harry with the tournament to give anymore concern to the shape girl. Snape, however, was a different matter. Hermione was part of Dumbledore's favorites, and he couldn't easily go up to the Headmaster and explain what happened. The old coot would pass it off without a second thought thinking that Severus was trying to get the trio trouble again. Instead, Snape asked Draco to keep a close eye on the girl to see if anything else happens.

Slytherin was pissed. That one simple act of asking Hermione to the Yule Ball nearly destroyed any darkness advancement within the girl. The veins were nearly gone, but he knew that if she performed another evil act that the darkness would return and then some. Hopefully that would be soon otherwise it would take longer than the destined three years.

~.~.~.~Harry-Snape-Harry-Snape-Harry-Snape-Harry-Snape-Harry-Snape-(Naked)Dumbledore! Hermione! Snape. Snape. Severus Snape. Dumbledore! Ron. Ron. Ron Weasley! Hermione. Hermione. Harry Potter. I'm Harry Potter. Harry, Harry Potter.~.~.~.~

It was six days before the Yule Ball, and Hermione was slightly upset. She stood in front of Rita who looked absolutely horrible (and smelled as well). The woman had barely eaten anything within the fortnight, and was smart enough not to transform into her Animugus form otherwise she would've ended up dying. And that meant Hermione would have to find some poor Hogwarts student to surrender his or her soul to instead. For a moment, she thought of using Ginny Weasley, and Hermione was struck with sadness at the thought of using some poor innocent soul to satisfy her needs. It was quickly erased with a slight shake of her head. No, Rita was perfect for the simple fact that no one would miss the vile woman with her poisoned ink. However, if the woman did fail then Ginny would be used. Now, Rita wouldn't want that on her dead conscious, would she? Hermione snatched up the diary and quill, and begun to write.

_Hello Tom. It's Hermione. How are things proceeding?_ It was a moment before he wrote back.

_She is professing everything, but it might take another week before it works._

Hermione was furious now. Stupid bitch had more than plenty of time to confess everything. You would think two weeks would be more than sufficient time. She felt the strong urge to take up the bat again, and smack Rita until the woman's head snapped off then resurrect her until Hermione got what she wanted. Sadly, resurrection was impossible. She thought for a moment of what to do until an idea popped into her mind. She set the diary and quill back down onto Rita's lap, and took out her wand from her skirt pocket.

"_Imperio,"_ Hermione said, pointing the tip at Rita's skull. The ugly, vile woman's eyes became clouded as she stared at Hermione. Everything was gone from the woman's mind. "You will write everything you know into this diary. You will not sleep, eat or rest until you have done so." As commanded, Rita quickly began to write everything down. "Hopefully this works. If not you will regret this Rita Skeeter." Rita ignored Hermione. The younger girl grinned, and turned around to exit the Chamber. She needed to do some research on the Ushiromiya family. She thought it better to collect some 'known-to-the-public' before diving into those thin notebooks. Since she had all ready gotten the holiday homework out of the way it left her with plenty of time to research. With Slytherin wrapped up around her left arm, she marched up the long staircase towards the library in hopes that what she sought didn't lie in the Restricted Section. It would be quite annoying to trick a teacher she needed into it without any proper reason. It took a few minutes, but when Hermione finally made it upstairs to the library, she walked through the portal, and headed towards the mystery section.

She hadn't had the chance to read the notebooks, but from what she caught on was that the crime was unsolved, and if it dealt with magic, and was merely eight years ago then surely the library would have some sort of note on it. _Wars. Romance. Tragedies. _Ah!_ Mystery._ She headed down the small section, and stopped when she eyes spotted _"Unsolved Crimes Between 1980-1990"_. Perfect! Maybe there was some insight in this. Grabbing the somewhat large volume, she set it on a table behind her, and opened it to the table of contents until she found Ushiromiya on page thirteen-eighty-five. Quickly flipping to the assigned page, Hermione saw at the top of the page a half of a golden bird with its left wing spread out. Curious, she traced it with her right index finger. It looked so familiar, but where did she see it?

_Kinzo Ushiromiya, head of the Ushiromiya, was once a wealthy man who owned the island of Rokkenjima. From medical records left by Doctor Nanjo, Kinzo had only a few months left to live which called for his children to reunite during their annual family meeting. Discussions with the Ushiromiya family members' friends, they all said that they were to discuss their father's fiances on the date of October 4__th__._

_On October 6__th__, after no radio contact with the harbor after Hurricane XX came through, police investigated the Ushiromiya island only to discover fourteen bodies brutally murdered. Unknown if there were more than listed. The victims are as listed with a description:_

_Kinzo Ushiromiya; After the 1923 Great Kant__ō__ earthquake, Kinzo was given the task to restore the Ushiromiya family. Rumors say that he sold his soul to a witch named Beatrice in exchange for ten tons of gold equal to twenty billion yen. Other rumors suggest that Beatrice was his Mistress. If the gold still exists its whereabouts are unknown. He also dealt heavily into black magic in hopes of restoring Beatrice. His corpse was found burnt by the boiler in the basement. Identification: pterodactyl toes._

_Krauss Ushiromiya; second in line for head, husband of Natsuhi Ushiromiya, and father of Jessica Ushiromiya. A real estate investor whose investments were waning. He was found in the locked garden shed with half his face bashed in. Identification: dental records._

_Natsuhi Ushiromiya; tenth in line for head, wife of Krauss Ushiromiya and mother of Jessica Ushiromiya. Found in the entrance room with a shotgun in her left hand and a bullet in her forehead. It is safe to presumed she committed suicide. Identification: Friend identification._

_Jessica Ushiromiya; sixth in line for head, daughter of Krauss and Natsuhi Ushiromiya. Student body president. Missing. Presumed dead._

_Eva Ushiromiya; third in line for head, wife of Hideyoshi Ushiromiya and mother of George Ushiromiya. She was found in her room with a stake in the forehead. Identification: Friend identification._

_Hideyoshi Ushiromiya; eleventh in line for head, husband of Eva Ushiromiya and father of George Ushiromiya. President of a chain of fast foods, but with shady investors buying stock. He was found in his room's bath tub with a stake in the forehead. Identification: Friend identification._

_George Ushiromiya; seventh in line for head, son of Eva and Hideyoshi Ushiromiya. Missing; presumed dead._

_Rudolf Ushiromiya; fourth in line for head, husband of Kyrie Ushiromiya and father of Battler Ushiromiya. Business partner Kyrie Ushiromiya. Had a court case in America. He was found in the locked garden shed with his face bashed in. Identification: dental records._

_Kyrie Ushiromiya; twelfth in line for head, second wife of Rudolf Ushiromiya, step-mother of Battler Ushiromiya. Business partner Rudolf Ushiromiya. She was found in the locked garden shed with her face bashed in. Identification: dental records._

_Battler Ushiromiya; son of Rudolf and step-son of Kyrie Ushiromiya. Has not attended the annual family meeting in six years until 1986. Missing; presumed dead._

'Wait, why isn't Battler within the ranks to become head? I suspect something from the past that intervene in it.'

_Rosa Ushiromiya; fifth in line for head and mother of Maria Ushiromiya. President of "Anti-Rosa" fashion company which floundered, and needed to pay off co-endorsers. She was found in the locked garden shed with her face bashed in. Identification: Friend identification._

_Maria Ushiromiya; ninth in line for head and daughter of Rosa Ushiromiya. Missing; presumed dead with only a jaw bone found._

_Shannon; maid. She was found in the locked garden shed with half of her face bashed in. Identification: dental records._

_Kanon; servant. He was found with stake in his chest. Believed to have been stabbed in the boiler room, and was lead up to Doctor Nanjo's office where Kanon passed away. Identification: Application records._

_Genji Ronoue; servant. He was found with his face bashed in, and a stake stabbed in his stomach. Identification: Application records._

_Toshiro Gohda; cook. He was found in the locked garden shed with his face bashed in. Identification: Application records._

_Chiyo Kumasawa; maid. She was found with her face bashed in, and a stake stabbed in her knee. Identification: Son identification._

_Terumasa Nanjo; Kinzo Ushiromiya's personal physician. He was found with his face bashed in, and a stake stabbed in his leg. Identification: Son identification._

"It must be dealing with the inheritance. If you judge by rank then you could easily ascend to the top gaining the right as head. I need to research further into this."

_What exactly happened remains unknown. The only evidence that supports that Battler, Jessica, Maria and George Ushiromiya were even there were clothes. Legend says that even today the Rokkenjima Island is haunted by the witch Beatrice, the Golden Witch._

The Golden Witch? What exactly did that title implement? Was a grand title only few females could reach or something much greater than that? Who was this Beatrice? What did she do? Did she kill those people? If so, why?

Before Hermione could turn the page to discover if there was anymore information, somebody interrupted her.

"You've been off disappearing again." She stood straight, turning to the right to see who had spoken only to see Draco Malfoy standing there. "And now that you have finally graced us with your presence you're researching into mysteries? What is up with you Granger?"

"Nothing is up with me Malfoy. Maybe you should get your head checked," she said.

"Rita Skeeter has disappeared. Have you heard?" He moved to sit on the table with his feet in one of the chairs; he sat too close for Hermione's comfort because he had positioned himself where if she tried to escape he could easily stop her, and could peer down to see what she was looking into. She didn't need him criticizing her interest in unsolved magical mysteries.

"No, and who cares? Were you hoping for a interview so daddy-and-mommy-dearest would be proud their ferret boy got into the paper?"

"She was last seen in the library looking to interview a certain Potter's girlfriend. Nobody has heard from her in the past two weeks, and it seems odd don't you think? Hermione Granger disappearing off into goblins-know-where, and behold when Skeeter is getting too close she disappears." Hermione's eyes narrowed at him. Perhaps she would show Draco what exactly she had been up to, and do to him what Rita had been through. Were two souls enough to revive Tom then? Before she could mutter another word Professor McGonagall appeared, and stared at her star pupil.

"Miss Granger. I need to see you in my office."

"Yes, Professor." McGonagall glanced at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you use a chair the appropriate way."

"Yes, Professor," Draco said. Hermione shoved her way past Malfoy, and followed the Head of Gryffindor.

When they were out of sight, Draco took up the book into his lap, and read over the information presented on the front page. He couldn't help, but chuckle thinking that this tale was false because you obviously could not summon a witch let alone use magic in a Muggle's presence. The Ministry of Magic, whichever the country, would discover it, and the witch or wizard in question would be punished. Odd ways to die too, completely Muggle. He turned to the page to read on to see what had caught Granger's attention about this particular case.

_Kinzo Ushiromiya was deep in black magic_ – Draco chuckled; there was no such thing as black magic. "Stupid Muggles." - _as evidence was everywhere in his study. What caught the investigator's attention though was in the main house were two portraits of the same woman by the name of Beatrice, the Golden Witch._

It can't be the woman he was thinking about. Draco had heard that name somewhere before, but where exactly?

_Below her portraits was an epiphany._

His gray eyes narrowed as he turned the page to see if the woman's picture was there, and indeed she was. He broke out in a cold-sweat as he recognized who this woman was. Nearly dropping the book, he dared gazed into those piercing blue eyes of the last known Golden Witch. Every high-end pureblood family knew who she was because it was her that had changed several laws within the wizarding community eight years ago, and then some. She had survived a thousand years, and was not in the least to be treated lightly.

"What the hell are you up to Granger? Why do you want to become an Endless Witch? Have you?" He quickly thought through everything that had happened, and nothing resembled the epiphany he had known since childhood from his father. Draco dared not look at the words that described the horror that one had to go through. But it explained what Hermione had said during Hogsmeade weekend. "Do you even realize what you are doing?"

~.~.~.~"Singing our song, all day long at Hogwarts!"~.~.~.~

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall who looked a tad bit worried about some matter. Perhaps the professor was going to question the young Gryffindor on what happened to Rita Skeeter? Was it being the dance partner to Viktor Krum? Dance lessons? What exactly could it be? As they entered the older woman's office, clearly neat and organized completely unlike the Headmasters, they sat down in their respective seats. Professor McGonagall took a few deep breaths before finally confessing the reason why they were there.

"Miss Granger, this morning we received news about your parents. When was the last time you talked to them?" Hermione had to think on that for a moment. She hadn't heard from them since her birthday, and she had been too concerned with her studies, the Founders' Library, Tom and Slytherin to even put a thought to it.

"Since my birthday, Professor." McGonagall pursed her lips together as if struggling to come up with the words to tell the brightest witch in this day and age.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your parents are dead."

Hermione clutched with her right hand at the place where her heart laid beneath bone and muscle. She felt it slowly break as if made of glass, and tears began to leak from her eyes. Ten minutes before she was a hardass towards Draco Malfoy now reduced to a crying little girl. Hermione continued to feel her heart break and break and break as if it was resurrected for the purpose to be broken again. McGonagall handed her an Always-Absorb-Tissue to dry her tears with. Hermione accepted it, and for the next four minutes couldn't seem to stop crying. After a while, she seemed to calm down enough to speak, but she couldn't get enough oxygen back into her lungs – hyperventilating.

"How -hic- did they die?" she asked. She had to know. The Transfiguration teacher gulped a little before answering.

"It seems that they have been in manic depression for five months, and nothing seemed to work. The doctors commented that they kept saying to themselves that they had lost something very important."

Denouncing... That had killed her parents. There was nothing that even mentioned something like this, but even then the information about denouncing your blood was uncommon. She felt her heart tear itself apart more and more as it screams at her that it was her fault this happened. Was gaining access to the Founders' Library that important? If she hadn't then she would've died. Unknown to her at that time, it was the choice between the Dr. Grangers and herself to live. And she had chosen herself. When she made the choice, she let her parents suffer for five months until death finally took hold of them, forgetting who their little girl was. Wherever they were, she hoped they forgave her . . . if they remembered who she was that is.

~.~.~.~"I found the source of the ticking!"~.~.~.~

Three days later, Hermione stood in front of her dead parents caskets waiting for them to be buried. All around her were friends, no family. She had no aunts, uncles, cousins or grandparents. Hermione Granger was the last Granger, and even then she wasn't even a Granger. She was just a stranger giving remorse for what happened, but only Slytherin and herself knew that.

Three days earlier, McGonagall had escorted her to the Gryffindor common room where Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess, and looked up at her redden face. The teacher left the Golden Trio alone to comfort their best friend, but explained to Hermione that tomorrow morning a wizard lawyer would be here to help settle matters. Ron offered Hermione to stay at his place during the breaks since he figured it would be too painful to be at the house. She thanked him. When McGonagall left, Hermione explained the situation, and the boys offered to escort her to the funeral to make sure she was okay, and asked if she was still going to the Yule Ball in hopes of cheering her up. She thanked them for their kindness, and said that she needed to do this alone, and would be back with plenty of time for the Yule Ball. Slytherin remained in the Chamber to watch over Rita to make sure she did as she was told.

Now, as they buried her parents, the people that had given birth to her, raised, taught, feed, cloth, did anything and everything for her, were having lumps of soil mocking the shine of the casket one shovel at a time. People were commenting that she was a brave girl, dressed in a slightly puffy black dress, wide-brim hat and rain boots, for not crying. They also commented that she was going to get sick because it was raining, and rather hard, but she didn't care. It didn't matter it was the dead of winter, and her skin was slowly becoming pale from the coldness. There was snow all around, but it was raining. She felt out of place as it is, and didn't need the whispering words to tell her. As the bodies were nearly covered, she felt her old self die. Her child self being buried with them. After this, she knew what she must do, and would never regret it. The Muggle world had no more meaning to her. An hour later, the friends left to go mourn their loses over some cold hard drinks while she remained, staring at the tombs. The rain continued to blow rather hard feeling like ice needles against her skin, but at the moment she didn't care if she got sick. Redemption for what she had done?

"Uuu, here!" Snapped out of her thoughts, Hermione looked beside her to see a little girl with slightly curly brown hair and bright blue eyes staring at her with a black crown-like hat on top of her head. Where were her parents? "Uuu, take it!" The little girl held a pink umbrella out which she gladly (and slowly) accepted. Hermione opened it, and it helped to block some of the rain.

"Um, thank you. What is your name?"

"Maria, and this here is Sakutaro!" Maria pointed to the stuff lion-looking animal in her pink-bowed tote bag. Hermione smiled, and noticed the little girl wore a fluffy black coat with a strange symbol on the upper left arm.

"Nice to meet you Maria and Sakutaro. My name is Hermione. What are you two doing out here without your mommy and daddy?"

"Uuu, Maria and Sakutaro were picking flowers while Momma is talking on her cell phone when Sakutaro saw you. Sakutaro said Hermione looked very sad. Why is Hermione in a dress? Sakutaro said Hermione will get very sick."

"I am very sad. My parents were just buried, and I was thinking is all. But, this cute little girl and her friend came up to me, and loaned me an umbrella so that makes me very happy." Hermione smiled the best she could with look of sorrow graced around her.

"Uuu! Uuu! Maria is happy that Hermione is happy! Uuu! Uuu!"

"Maria! Sakutaro! It's time to leave!" called a female adult voice.

"Uuu! That's Momma! Maria and Sakutaro has to go now." Hermione smiled.

"I'll walk you to your mommy then." Hermione took hold of Maria's hand, and the two began walking towards the edge of the cemetery where two black cars – one belonging to each girl – parked waiting. A tall, long blonde hair woman stood with an umbrella of her own.

"Uuu! Momma!" Maria shouted, releasing Hermione's hand, and running towards her mother. The woman smiled kindly, and bend down some to hug her little girl. Hermione stopped walking two feet away, and smiled. She remembered when she did that to her mother, but now instead of Hermione being the little girl, and her mother alive the latter was dead; buried in the cemetery plot where her corpse would rot until there was nothing left, staining the fabric with chemicals of the decomposed human body. "Uuu! Uuu! Momma! Momma! This is Hermione! Hermione walked Maria and Sakutaro to Momma!" Momma stood back up and looked at the younger girl with brown eyes.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter back to me. She has the tendency to wonder off. My name is Rosa Ushiromiya," the woman said. Ushiromiya! Hermione's eyes widen, and her mind begin spinning rapidly. They were suppose to be dead! How was it that Rosa and Maria were standing before her then? Their names were put put as dead! "If you'll excuse us then, we must be off. There's a tea party we have to attend. Maria darling, get in the car." Maria quickly hugged Hermione, and opened the door to the back seat to climb in. Her mother was all ready in the driver's seat with the car cranked and waiting.

"Uuu! Maybe Hermione will be invited to the next tea party! Uuu! Bye!" Maria closed the door, and off they went leaving Hermione in a daze.

What the hell was going on? Rosa was suppose to be dead with her face completely wasted while Maria was presumed dead with only a jaw bone to give any evidence that she was even there. Hermione remembered very clearly that Maria's hand was soft like a child's with flesh and blood beneath the skin. This only resolved into more determination to figure out what in the world happened on Rokkenjima Island eight years ago. Wanting to quickly get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible, she entered her own black car with the wizard lawyer, Mr. Read, driving towards the Granger home.

For the next five hours it was decided that Hermione Granger would forsaken the Muggle world in place of putting herself first and foremost into the wizarding one. Except for a few small keepsakes, everything was to be sold, and the money transferred into a Gringotts bank account. Mr. Read had commented that she was not the first to do so, and the transfer would be easily done. The estate alone was worth fifty-thousand pounds at least, the car maybe two-thousand, and so on. She took one last longing look at her home before being apparition away to Hogsmeade where she would travel back to Hogwarts via Professor McGonagall. When she arrived it was dinner time, and the Professor excused her current clothing in favor of getting something warm to eat. And so, the two entered the Great Hall.

~.~.~.~"It's a pipe bomb!"~.~.~.~

As Hermione entered the Great Hall, she felt all eyes on her. Here was the little mudblood, know-it-all who never wore anything attractive to grab someone's attention, wearing a black dress, hat and now 1/2" inch heels instead of rain boots. Oh, and mustn't forget the simple pink umbrella that threw her whole outfit off. She looked out of place as it was not wearing the uniform, but it seemed like the males here had forgotten what exactly a girl looked like outside the uniform. She found Ron, Harry, Neville, Fred and George, and decided to sit between the twins who had opened a spot for her. It was still somewhat early, but all ready students were piling in. Only pumpkin juice was set out for the moment. Ron was in front with Harry to Ron's left and Neville to Ron's right.

"How was the funeral 'Mione?" Ron asked, and got a jab from Harry and Neville, and two kicks from beneath the table from his brothers. "Ow. What I say?"

"That is rude Ronald," Fred commented.

"Didn't Mum raise you better than that?" George added. "Are you cold 'Mione?"

"It was all right," she answered, pouring herself something to drink. "As any funeral should be. I feel better now though, and I am a little chilly." George removed his cloak and placed it around Hermione's shoulders. She placed it better so that it didn't slide off.

"We can play a game later to help cheer you up," Neville suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Harry said. "But what?"

"How about-" POP! The food appeared on the table, and everybody began to dig in except for Fred and George who just sat there and smirked. There were pies and puddings galore with mash potatoes, corn, rolls, cookies and other soft edible food.

"What are you two up to this time?" Ron asked, nearly afraid to eat anything. If there was one thing he learned was that if the twins were grinning ear-to-ear then something was not right. By this time, more people were pouring in, and settled down to eat after a long day of doing something or another. Fred took another gulp of his pumpkin, keeping an eye to his left at how many people were pouring in. George kept his eye on the teacher's table waiting to see if all the teachers were there.

"So what did you guys do all day?" Hermione asked.

"Played wizard chess, and played a bit of friendly Quidditch," Ron answered.

"So you guys never got any homework done?"

"'Mione! It's the break! We're all not bookworms like you who spend every day in the library."

"Your education is very important, and don't come crawling to me wanting to copy my work when it's the day before classes start then."

"We'll get it done, don't worry," Harry interjected.

"Hey 'Mione," Fred said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can we borrow your umbrella? We promise to give it back," George questioned. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and picked it up to lay it on the table. By now everyone was in the Great Hall and seated comfortably.

"Sure. What for?" Both boys grinned harder if possible.

"We solemnly swear."

"We are up to no good."

Suddenly, there was a ticking noise that echoed throughout the whole room, and everyone soon hushed up to figure out where it was coming from. Severus Snape stood up, and looked around carefully (particularly the Gryffindor table) to see if anyone was snickering to hide the fact that they were making the noise.

"What is that mysterious ticking noise," he asked. Unbeknownst to him, his left index finger began tapping to the beat. "Hmm, kind of catchy . . . Snape. Snape. Severus Snape. Snape. Snape. Severus Snape." Dumbledore stood up as well.

"Dumbledore!"

"Snape. Snape. Severus Snape."

"Dumbledore!"

"Snape. Snape. Severus Snape.

"Dumbledore!" Next was Ron; he sung in tune with Snape.

"Ron. Ron. Ron Weasley!"

"Dumbledore!"

"Snape. Snape. Severus Snape."

"Dumbledore!"

"Ron. Ron. Ron Weasley!" Next was Hermione; she sung in between Dumbledore's chant.

"Hermione. Hermione."

"Snape. Snape. Severus Snape."

"Dumbledore!"

"Ron. Ron. Ron Weasley!"

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione." Fifth in line was Harry who spoke as if he had swallowed some sort of Muggle energy drink that gave him tons of energy that made him talk really fast!

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter!"

"Snape. Snape. Severus Snape."

"Dumbledore!"

"Ron. Ron. Ron Weasley!"

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione."

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter!" Fred and George hopped up excited to join in matching Dumbledore's rhyme. Fred opened the umbrella, and held it above George, Hermione and himself.

"Fred and George WEASley. Fred and George WEASley."

"Snape. Snape. Severus Snape."

"Dumbledore!"

"Ron. Ron. Ron Weasley!"

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione."

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter!"

"Fred and George WEASley. Fred and George WEASley." Draco Malfoy popped up next matching Ron's.

"Draco. Draco. Draco Malfoy!" Soon, everybody was joining in one person at a time (which took three hours mind you, thankfully it was the holidays otherwise nobody would get any sleep that night!) until the very end then everybody shouted in unison:

"Singing our song. All day long at Hogwarts!" Ron realized where the ticking was coming from which happened to be the pie in front of him.

"I found the source of the ticking. It's a pie bomb!" Ron said, holding up the pie that quickly swelled until it was half the size of a hot air balloon.

"Yay!" some random, unimportant people cheered then...

It exploded!

Crust and filling flew everywhere covering everyone at nearly every angle (unless you hid underneath the Gryffindor table beneath the pie then you were safe). A few girls cried at their ruined clothes, some laughed, and more than a couple Slytherins whined, and one even mumbled a, 'You'll hear this from my father Gryffindor house,' but no one cared. Headmaster Dumbledore licked his lips and hummed.

"Apple cinnamon. My favorite like Mum use to bake," he said. Snape went to make a snide remark but a large chunk of crust fell on his head and down his face before he could. Several students dared to snicker.

"Bloody tasty idea mate," Fred said.

"Delicious if I do say so myself," George commented. Hermione shook her head, and wondered how in the world did this happen, but she couldn't help, but laugh. Fred had positioned the umbrella at the last moment to block the pie explosion. Everyone (except those three) was covered head-to-toe in the mess.

"That's completely unfair that you three aren't touched!" Ron complained. "How come you two saved her, and not me! Your brother!"

"Because we would be dipped in apple cinnamon too if it wasn't for her umbrella so stop complaining. Besides, no one can tell you're a Weasley with it on ya," George said.

"Why you-!" Ron picked up a chunk of apple, and threw it at George who dodged, and the food ended up hitting a random person in Hufflepuff in the back of the head. The Hufflepuff turned out to glare at Ron was slightly afraid now. Said Hufflepuff snatched up a wad of crust, and threw it back, but ended up smacking Harry in the face how had just cleaned his glasses. And then, an all-out food war started. Students from every house and every school threw the pie everywhere not caring who it hit. Everybody became half their age and then some as Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick joined in. Eventually, even Professors McGonagall and Snape joined in the fun! It was a wonderful way to let off steam and get back at people without actually getting into trouble. No sooner had it begun did the three Gryffindors that weren't covered were so.

It was during this time that everyone would remember how wonderful it was to lay off the books, morals and prejudice and just enjoy life. There was no darkness lurking outside the doors waiting to consume them because Hogwarts protected them.

The only evil that slithered around laid in the Chamber where Rita drew her last breath before succumbing to the darkness. Her skin turned deathly pale as the quill dropped from her hand, and rolled to the foot of a person. A naked boy, no older than sixteen, stood in the cold Chamber with a smirk on his face. Slytherin hissed happily as finally the boy was resurrected after fifty or so years of sleeping inside his own diary. The boy walked over to Rita's ugly alligator-skin purse, and withdrew a wand that seemed never to get the proper use out of. His piercing green eyes looked to the Basilisk as Slytherin had changed to his larger form. Time had kept its hands off of the two. Words did not need to be exchanged to know what they were thinking. They would reclaim the world lost once to them before.

With a simple wave of his hand, Tom Riddle clothed himself like a proper heir of Slytherin should; a black cape with gold around the edges, black pants, button-up shirt with a green vest, and a brand new pair of shining chrome shoes. Oh yes, he now looked the part. He headed towards the mouth of his ancestor, not bothering to look back to see if Slytherin was behind him (because he was without a simple doubt). Tom Riddle was alive once more, and the world would soon know the wrath of Lord Voldemort!

Author's Notes: Finally! The pains it took me to make it a 6000 word chapter! (lol) I tried not to make this somewhat into a crossover between Harry Potter and Umineko no naku koro ni, but I figured it would (hopefully) turn out good. If you haven't seen Umineko, IT'S BLOODY AWESOME! If you have seen it, you might have a clue on what I'm going for. Review! Comment! Question! The pie bomb was dedicated to **Victorian**! Modern Grammar kills me. Totally screws with my head!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Potter Puppet Pals and Umineko no naku koro ni. They each belong to their respective creators who are downright awesome!

Author's Notes: I'm so happy everyone enjoyed the prank! I hoped that everyone got what I was trying to do with the "Mysterious Ticking Noise" retake. **Gracelander2**; Will Tom and Hermione get together? Wait and see! **The great dragon lives**; As Hermione going Light... wait and see on that one too! I have many, many plans for this fanfic, and the ideas keep getting better (I hope)! 85 reviews! (Dances in celebration.)

Maybe I should warn you guys about this chapter... wait, I did. Lol This reason the story is rated M is now proven...

Chapter 7: "Mr. Potter, you have been absent from Potions class for over three weeks, and I have no choice, but to . . . ."

It was time for the once-a-day sunset on this beautiful day when she came outside. The last rays made the snow glitter so pretty, and the ice sparkled over the Great Lake where the Giant Squid lived. Beneath her laid the Founders' Library that welcomed the pure-bloods and denouncers with open arms; a curse set up probably by Salazar Slytherin himself – hater of all mud-bloods and blood-traitors alike. Attached to the Library was the Chamber of Secrets; resembling a lovely woman whose sole purpose was to seduce any person with the darkness making it coil around you like a Basilisk. Since the fog of darkness let up, Hermione had spent quite a few hours outside just staring at the perfect snow that remained untouched by any human or creature's hand. She thought of her dead parents who had crumbled under manic depression, Rita Skeeter who wrote away her life and nearly killing Draco Malfoy for exposing her scars that day in Double Potions. If this was her in these past few months she feared what would happen within a year's time. Two years? A decade? Would she become the very thing her generation was taught to fear, kill and destroy? Would her heart harden and darken until there was nothing left, but the intentions of reasons against all mankind – magical, muggle and creature alike?

Could she continue this path or succumb to her want for knowledge? Would she? Perhaps she should tell Professor McGonagall? Maybe the professors knew something she didn't about the Chamber. Perchance they knew a way to get rid of the punctured scars? Hermione clutched the spot that rested above her heart. It wasn't normal of her to attack students or lead an adult to their doom not knowing what she had planned. Something was seriously wrong with her. If she acted now maybe it wouldn't effect her future doing whatever job. Then that's what she would do, Hermione finally decided. She would go to her Head and confess everything.

By this time, it was so dark outside that you could barely see what was in front of you. Thankfully, the full moon was out so its own rays made the snow sparkle, and the lights coming from Hogwarts helped as well. Instead of staring at the lake, Hermione decided to look up into the beautiful stars that blinked down at the world. What time was it? How long had she been standing out here?

"Granger, what are you doing?" Hermione turned around to see Draco walking towards her.

"I was just thinking is all," she said, now realizing that standing in the snow for hours wasn't the best idea when wearing a skirt. Hermione suddenly felt very cold, and she tarted to shiver violently. Realizing what was happening, Draco stepped next to the girl who nearly fell down, and picked her up bridal style as to hasten the time towards the warm castle. She fell unconscious. Even through his expensive gloves the boy could feel the coldness of the girl. There was no way at the moment she would've been able to make it to the castle before slipping into a deep slumber so Draco had no other choice. The only person he knew that was up during this time, and was able to help was Uncle Severus. Plus the dungeons were closer anyhow.

Why was he helping her? Many blood references kept popping up into his head, but they were ignored before any good human reason arouse. She was a fellow human being who had just lost her parents. Hermione Granger needed medical attention and fast. At that moment, he knew why the Light side fought – for their fellow beings whether wolf, goblin, elf, giant and others. Realizing this, Draco felt that if things were different he would be jealous of the Golden Trio and would stop at nothing to make them crumple and fall. He would have continued to obey his father's orders. But right now, he wanted to protect the girl in his arms as he raced through the corridors searching for his uncle's classroom attached to his office. There was suppose to be a study session that night for the seventh years to help them on their N.E.W.T.s, and most likely during this time so someone was bound to help.

Bursting in, Draco found to his disappointment no one inside.

"Uncle Severus! Uncle Severus!" Draco called out, but no one answered. "Damn it." He gently laid Hermione on one of the desk that didn't have a cauldron on it, and closed the door. "There must be a potion of sorts to help her." Quickly, he searched through every cabinet and cupboard only finding nothing that would in the slightest help. Everything was to aid the sickness, cure some odd form of disease or some other yucky colored liquid. "Fuck..." He turned his attention back to the shivering girl who had curled up into a ball still in her wet clothes. "Damn it, there's no time to get her to a healer. Weasley better not hit me for saving her life." Rushing back towards her, he tore off his winter garments and threw them on the floor. Next came his shining leather shoes, socks, and everything else that was attached to his body. He would have to remember to thank his mother later for teaching him how to survive in winter conditions. Gently and hastily, Draco removed Hermione's cloak, scarf, gloves, socks and shoes before he could tackle her normal wear. Why was she outside in a skirt for goblin's sake? And she wasn't even wearing the sweater! Damn girl was going to get herself killed before Draco had the chance to save her.

Whispering a fuck it for the remaining clothes, he grabbed her collar and tore open her white blouse causing buttons to fly everywhere. This time around she had on a white bra and most likely white panties. Blushing slightly at the view of her soft breasts, he took her into his arms again, and brought them to the center of the room. Grabbing his wand from his pants' pocket, he cast several spells. The first was to push all the desks away so they formed somewhat into a circle, but kept the doorway open. The second to cast fire onto said desks to make it hot in the cold dungeon room. Draco knelt down with Hermione on her own knees leaning against him for support as he unhooked her bra. No longer being tightened, the straps fell down her shoulders and the bra itself would've slid off completely if it wasn't for being pinned against a naked chest.

Malfoy guided his hands down Granger's soft back, and silently wished that they were older, possibly in their twenties, married and about to perform the most wonderful act of sex – love-making. However, reality confirmed that they were still teenagers, and weren't about to have sex; Draco was going to discard all clothing, and hoped to warm Hermione's body enough to wake her up.

He unzipped her skirt, and watched as it also fell down her cute butt revealing the innocent-looking white panties. Draco may have been a very handsome young man, but he was a novice when it came to a woman's body despite any rumor that lied so. He gulped and blushed as his next step required him to remove the panties. Sadly, he couldn't do so without having some difficulty so he favored using his wand to burn the ends off and throwing the garment along with the bra away.

Thanks to the fires that didn't burn through the cauldrons or desks, it was getting warmer in the dungeon room, but Hermione remained unconscious and cold. The boy repositioned the girl where he held her bridal style tightly in his arms.

"Hermione . . . please wake up," Draco whispered. "Please." The fires glowed against her pale skin that was slowly returning to their normal peach hue. "I'm sorry for everything that I have done towards you. I shouldn't have called you mudblood in second year. You are definitely the smartest and brightest witch I have ever met, and you beat me in every course. I guess I was jealous that you were, but I won't let my father influence me any longer." He brought her up so that her head laid on his shoulder. "Please wake up Hermione, I would like to be your friend. Forgive me for all the things I have done." He didn't know how long they remained in that position; five minutes?; ten minutes?; twenty? He just held her tightly and silently wished for her to wake up. "Wake up Hermione."

Hermione began to stir and moaned a little bit, but she snuggled closer into Draco. Draco felt his heart pound heavily against his chest, and he was sure she could hear it, but didn't seem to mind. He was just happy that she was conscious (somewhat) and alive. Draco brought her closer to him in hopes of perhaps more heat would fully wake her up.

Hermione opened her eyes and at first was confused at the sight of a shirt-less Draco. She remembered that they were outside in the snow, and she was so cold then everything went black. Glancing around without making too much movement, she saw that their clothes were everywhere, but that the desks were on fire providing heat. Any other girl would've screamed rape and not used their common sense to know that Draco Malfoy had saved her life. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He stiffened at first expecting a scream or a slap, but quickly realized that she was hugging him.

"Thank you Malfoy," she said. Said man wrapped his arms around her torso, and brought her even closer through the action.

"Please, call me Draco."

"All right, Draco." After that moment of hugging, they parted, but Hermione remained in his lap. Draco still held on to her.

"Hermione, please forgive me for everything that I have done towards you. I realize now that my father's influence is wrong, and I shouldn't have called you that horrid name. Will you forgive me?" He hoped that she did; he hoped that she would, and want to become friends with this Slytherin pure-blood. The girl smiled and hugged the worrying boy.

"I forgive you Draco." Immense relief carcass him as he hugged her back.

"I want to become friends, but only if you let me."

"I would love to become friends with you." While Draco smiled with happiness, Hermione smirked as her bangs hid her beautiful chocolate eyes. She began to place small kisses along his neck that made him catch air in his throat, but couldn't deny it felt good. If anything, his teenage dick rising up was a good indication.

"Her-Her-Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco blushed darkly at the feelings stirring within his being. Lust was the first one that overwhelmed his senses. Goblins, it sucked being a teenager with hormones spiking everywhere that you might as well fuck a hole in the wall if that's what satisfied you. Hermione kissed the shell of his ear and spoke in a low voice:

"I wanted to repay you in the best way I can." She licked the outside of his ear before planting a trail of kisses towards his neck and happily began to suck on it. Draco placed his hands on her back, his left hand moving up towards her head and grabbed a fistful of bushy brown hair. Goblins! He thought Hermione never even laid touch on a man before, but she was acting like an experienced hooker. Leaving a big red hickey, Hermione looked up at Draco before kissing him fully on the lips. To both of them, it was their first kiss that sparked something in them. She broke the kiss just for a second to mumble something that he nearly missed: "Let the darkness consume your soul as it is mine." She kissed him again, both closing their eyes and unaware as the shadows came to life. On the floor, they twirled for a second before rising up, and attacked the two. It pierced through Draco's soul, absorbing any form of light and sucked it into its void of evil destroying any purity that Draco had left or created. Not as much of the shadows pierced into Hermione's, repeating the same ideal goal. They screamed in pain when they parted the kiss, and fell to the floor gasping for air once the shadows were done taking over.

Suddenly, the door opened, and inside stepped a Hufflepuff boy. Draco opened his eyes to see the boy, probably part of the study group tonight, ran towards them to see if they were all right because two teenagers having sex was so not normal.

"Are you two okay?" the boy said. "My name is Lin-ack!" Draco stared upside-down at the Hufflepuff who was gasping for air himself now. Hermione removed herself from on top of Draco whom sat up, but his gaze never left the student.

"We are perfectly fine. It was so very nice of you to become the first of the many long lines of sacrifices," Draco hauntingly, as if possessed, said. Lin-whoever grabbed at his throat trying to remove whatever was choking him, but instead of clawing at his skin unaware at what exactly he would end up doing. "What should we do to him my love?" Hermione came up behind him, pressing her breasts against his back. She giggled insanely.

"We could hang him from the ceiling by his intestines. Peel off his skin? Bash his face in? Or, we could spike the ceiling and stick him up there?" she suggested, leaning in closer to whisper something in Draco's ear. "Or wait until he claws out his own throat." Draco grinned.

"Bloody brilliant, pun intended."

"I'm glad you think so." Lin-ack managed to stand up, and ran backwards towards the door that he had forgotten to shut until now. With a simple giggle, Hermione wordless and wandless made the door shut itself. Draco and herself watched happily as the boy continued to drag his nailed deep into his throat wanting to be rid of whatever force that was choking him. The choke wasn't killing the Hufflepuff, oh no, it was the illusion that something was closing his wind pipes that were. Planting such an illusion in the head would make any person freak out, and do a number of things. The Hufflepuff, being stupid, wasn't thinking logically and using his wand, but instead threw a slab of skin onto the floor.

It hurt, oh it hurt so much, but Lin-ack couldn't stop himself. Tears began pouring down his face. Using a free hand, he raked his chipped nails into the wooden door begging it to open through choked sobs and cries, but the only ones were heard him just laughed. It entertained Draco and Hermione greatly to observe the dumb student attempt to escape their room of torture, and greatly turned them on. The boy's neck was now squirting blood onto his Hogwarts clothing that drunk it all. Whatever crimson liquid escaped the body flew to the door and slid down making it harder for the bloody right hand to dig through. It wasn't five minutes later that Lin-ack fell against the door, his body weighing off to the side until it hit the floor, his head slamming against the cold, stone ground that caused his head to crack.

Draco finally turned around to Hermione, and kissed her heatedly. With his right index finger and thumb, he pinched Hermione's left nipple causing her to moan and buck into his body. They were just teenagers, drunk on lust and pleasure that made their sex-hazed minds want more. Parting the kiss, they gaze in each others red eyes.

Unknown to them, somebody else was in the room and was watching the scene with amusement. It chuckled.

"Teenagers shouldn't be doing that sort of thing. They should really wait until they're older," it said, waving its smoking pipe with a grin plastered on its face.

In consequence, Draco and Hermione's bodies change morphing into their future selves six or seven years later. Draco's muscles became bigger, slim like a seeker's should be. A six-pack adorned his stomach making him the icon Slytherin Sex God. His hair grew out slightly with the same blonde hue. Hermione's hair became longer, her breasts fuller and bigger; body slim and perfect like a Gryffindor Sex Goddess. The two never noticed, but instead continued their engagement in the others body. Hands roaming everywhere wondering if it was as perfect as the last patch of wonderfulness.

The fire desks continued to produce heat (although that wasn't needed much anymore thanks to the heat the two adults were giving off). The door opened again, but was unable to expose the room all the way thanks to Lin-ack blocking it somewhat, but his body was still hidden behind it. A Ravenclaw girl stepped in, and nearly screamed in horror before Hermione's eye caught her gaze. The Ravenclaw was pulled forth, the door shutting itself, who radiated fear, but could no longer voice her emotion.

"Whatever you do my love, make sure you take out the eyes. The Ministry has created a new spell that enables them to see what happened," Draco informed. Hermione stood up, and walked over to the scared little girl. Cerise her name was.

"Poor little Cerise. So pretty," Hermione cooed, playing with a strand of curly red hair. "So smart. So good. I know exactly what I'm going to do with you." She put a hand underneath Cerise's chin forcing the girl's head up some. "You are going to lay on one of those burning tables, and for every good deed you have done in your life you will force yourself to cut your skin. We'll start with your toes and work your way up. If you manage to reach your head and live you may leave. Until then, do as you are told." Hermione stepped back after giving her orders, and watched very carefully as Cerise obeyed without mumbling a word. Cerise marched over to one of the flamed desks (the flames couldn't hurt her as they are only suppose to provide heat), and placed herself on top of it. Laying there was a butcher-looking knife most likely used to depart several stubborn ingredients for tonight's potion, but instead it would be used for something else. Still locking eyes with Hermione, Cerise snatched the knife, and, starting with her left foot (with what skin revealed by the sock and shoe), she began to slowly slice away. "Tell me your good deeds little Cerise."

"I help my momma in the kitchen," Cerise began. One slice. "I listen to people talk about their problems." Another slice. "I am polite to everyone." Third slice. Oh, the sound of the blade crawling on human skin, departing nerves, and allowing the crimson life liquid to leak out.

Hermione got onto her hands and knees as Draco laid on his back and began to lick at his lover's clit that peaked with arousal. She moaned with each lick that he applied at the little redden bud. Hermione's knees slid across the dungeon floor causing her clit to sit just above Draco's mouth – she wanted more. Great goblins, she was getting so aroused by Cerise's actions that she was practically pouring into Draco's mouth who licked it up with pleasure. The tormentor cooed out, and found it very hard to keep her eyes locked onto Cerise's until her eyes finally closed once Draco had soon teased her little bud enough that it made Hermione want to shove his whole face into her pussy. He could suffocate for all she cared as long as she got off.

Once the spell broke, Cerise charged towards the door only to find it locked. She panicked, and begun to cry thinking that she was going to die. She froze feeling some sort of dark presence behind her, and slowly turned only to see the twenty-one-year-old Hermione standing with an unpleasant look on her face.

"Stupid bitch. I gave you the chance to live, but you decide to run instead," Hermione spoke, grabbing the red head's hair, and dragged her to the left side of the room. With a simple look, the desk moved out of the way allowing the wall to be free for access. Access for what exactly? Well, shackles with chains sprouted forth from the stone walls, and for a moment remained there until they shot out; attaching themselves onto Cerise's ankles, wrists and other odd parts of her body, forcing the girl to turn upside-down, and become part of the wall. Poor girl started to cry in humiliation. Her pink panties were shown, and a little of her pink bra as well. "You'll pay for trying to escape." Hermione grabbed the butcher knife that had been cast aside like a broken toy, and licked the blade. Yum – delicious, innocent blood. Kissing the knife, Hermione released it, and allowed it to do as she commanded. "Now, for every good deed you have you done a piece of flesh shall be removed depending on how good you were. And this time you will die." It didn't matter if the girl screamed at the top of her lungs; there was a wonderful silence spell set up.

The butchering weapon started at the top with Cerise's feet. Without hesitation that a normal person would have with morals and regulations in tact, the knife had none of these as it stabbed into the human flesh and detached the right foot from the rest of the body. The amputated limb fell down as blood slowly poured out of the opening.

Hermione laughed insanely. Draco approached her from behind, and wrapped his arms around her waist before they moved up to her breasts and squeezed them. Oh how they were wonderfully soft with the nipples hard; they were wonderful play things. Hermione turned her head, and they entered into a heated kiss involving swirling tongues and erupted moans. Ignoring the screaming girl who was now footless and about to be legless, the two lovers continued their passion onto the floor with Hermione on her knees in front of Draco's very large cock. It was a good eight inches long, two inches thick that began to drip delicious pre-cum. Hermione licked at it before taking the cock into her mouth, and started to suck. Draco gripped Hermione's hair tightly while glancing between her who licked his pulsing dick, and the bleeding one.

Cerise continued to cry even as her blood filled her mouth and leaked into her eyes causing her to go blind. All she felt was pain, and had no idea why she was being tormented. That's what Lin-ack thought as well before he too was taken by Death, and soon she too. By now the weapon was about to cut into her spinal cord that would sever her life. In her last moments, she remembered all the good deeds she had done, and smiled at them. Maybe she would be missed, maybe she wouldn't, but the fact was her life was no wasted. This semester, her big sister got married; last month, her mother had given birth to the fifth sibling; this week she had helped a fellow student overcome an obstacle known as life; today, she had a wonderful birthday, and at this hour would be her last. Nobody would notice the smile gracing her bloody face even as her life was taken. Cerise no longer exist in the world of the living. The knife didn't care, and continued to hack away at the human body until eventually there would be nothing left. Even when it had completed its task where Cerise's body parts laid scattered on the floor it wasn't satisfied. Keeping the head intact, it decided to begin chopping at the chest.

While Hermione continued to lick and suck on Draco's hard cock, she was fingering herself with a free hand and moaning onto the male's flesh causing ripples of pleasure to course through him. All this torture and blood aroused her so much that she was dripping onto the floor creating a puddle.

"Goblins Hermione! I want to fuck you so bad," Draco moaned out. He nearly cried in protest when she removed her wonderful wet mouth from his aching member to talk.

"Then fuck me Slytherin Sex God. Fuck me until I can't walk." Dangerous words right there. He gently pushed her onto her back. Her hair sprayed out beautifully underneath her as she spread her legs giving Draco a glamorous view of her wetness. "If you don't fuck me right now I'm going to fuck that corpse over there." Draco's eyes narrowed at the wanton girl who was impatient.

"You are mine. No one will have you especially some rotting corpse." He got onto his knees and bent over the girl, shadowing her from behind. "No one will have you my pretty." He kissed her passionately, whether from internal feelings or lust wasn't known, but he teased her entrance by sliding his cock up and down. She groaned in annoyance, wanting it to plunge deep inside her pussy. Again, the door opened this time to reveal three people – a Slytherin girl, Gryffindor boy and Hufflepuff boy. Hermione and Draco instantly broke the kiss to trap the three into their gaze before any of them could escape. The seventh years were horrified at the gruesome mess, and the Hufflepuff boy nearly screamed out when his foot collided with Linford's head. The door shut and locked itself. "My, my, what new guinea pigs we have."

"I've heard of them. Apparently, the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor have been fighting over the Slytherin girl. I have an excellent idea love." Sadly, Hermione removed herself from underneath Draco, and stood up, staring at the Slytherin girl. The snake-girl was frightened. Under Draco's and Hermione's special gaze the victim or victims could not move on their own accord, but were able to scream, shout and curse as they pleased. By Hermione's command did new chains form, but only two this time as the cuffs snapped around the Slytherin girl's wrists and force her to move to the other side of the room in front of Snape's desk.

"What the hell are you two doing to do with Aeron? Give her back you creeps!" the Hufflepuff boy cursed. That was always the bad part about the house – there was no distinctive trait to set them apart. Hufflepuff House was for the rest of the losers who held nothing special about them. Neither brave, clever or smart – just cowards, lame and stupid.

"We won't touch your pretty little girlfriend if you two do us a favor." Hermione strolled towards the crying girl who tried to scoot away from the woman, but failed as the chains firmly felt her in place. The cuffs were so tight that blood no longer flowed to the hands, and the chains had tightened to the point that movement was nearly impossible. The prisoner could not wiggle free, and most likely have their shoulders dislocated if tried. They held her arms out like an odd sort of T.

"What do you want then?" the Gryffindor lad asked. Brave and bold – just like the house. Hermione smirked.

"To settle the matter of who gets the girl I purpose a dual. The winner gets the girl, and the loser dies," Hermione answered, walking away from the boys to stand behind the girl who tried to move away, but only succeeded in dislocating her left shoulder causing her to cry louder. "You're a shame to your house Aeron. Why the brave Télesphore and stupid Eustace fight for you I do not know." Gryffindor Télesphore and Hufflepuff Eustace looked at each other with worry and regret. Ever since October they had argued over who should be the better part for Aeron, but it got no where. Instead, their disagreement had somehow reached these two adults who had killed two others. If the boys had spent those months on having fun they probably wouldn't be in this situation. Two weapons appeared before them – a steel baseball bat and a two foot long and crude knife that seemed to resemble more of a butcher's knife than anything. Télesphore took the knife while Eustace grabbed the bat. "You may begin whenever you like, but I prefer before the night is out."

The two boys parted as far as they could like in a standard dueling match before turning to face each other. There was no way out of this, and no choice, but to fight even if it meant to hack each other away.

"For Aeron," they whispered in unison to themselves before racing at each other. Their weapons collided before parting. Eustace tried to bash Télesphore's face, but the Gryffindor dodged who in turn tried to dig the blade into his friend's arm, but failed. While the two fought, Hermione finally got what she wanted. In front of Aeron, the Draco was pounding his aching cock into Hermione's tight pussy that swallowed him whole. Aeron continued to cry, and occasionally shouting, 'No', 'Stop it', and 'Enough', but no one listened to her. It was her fault this was happening. Instead of perhaps a quick and painless death (though that itself was doubtful seeing the two bodies), Eustace and Télesphore were killing each other over her. Perhaps it was a Slytherin trait to do whatever to gain what you desired, and so she used the two boys. However, over time it quickly changed, and she grew to love the two boys who loved her back, but she couldn't make up her mind. It was because of her whatever self-important goal that the two were going to die by each other, and soon she would join them.

Télesphore was smacked in the face by the steel bat, but he managed to deeply slice into Eustace's body from shoulder to hip as he fell to the bloody floor.

"My dear friend, what has become of us? Fighting over her?" Télesphore said. Eustace had risen his respective weapon, but paused for a moment, thinking on what Télesphore said. It made sense. They were fighting over a girl who was using them for whatever reason, and even if love blinded him towards her, his deep friendship with Télesphore could not be dissolved that easily. Smiling, he held his hand out for Télesphore to grab. With some help, Télesphore managed to stand up, and stared at the fucking couple.

During Eustace's and Télesphore's fight, Hermione and Draco had resumed their pure lust state, and did so by fucking each others brains out. Hermione was on her hands and knees again, but this time was being penetrated by Draco's thick cock thrusting into her tight pussy. Her hands clinched the floor as pleasure coursed through her happily; her breasts moving back and forth with the motions. Every so often Draco would lean in, and grasp a breast before squeezing it, and pinching the nipple all the while Hermione would moan like a wanton whore. Thanks to future years of Quidditch and plenty of nights of sex, Draco had sufficient stamina to continue pumping into the beautiful woman before him. Her hole was so wet and tight that it dripped onto the floor, and provided for excellent lube.

While Eustace was distracted by the sight, Télesphore gripped his crude knife tightly before lifting it up above his head. Aeron would be his. Eustace turned around at the last moment only to witness his friend about to kill him. His eyes widen, and tried to mumble something, but it was cut short, literally, as Télesphore neatly diagonally cut his friend's head in half leaving only some part of the bottom portion off his jaw in tact. Blood spurted out; some of it splashed onto Télesphore's face. The body stood for a second before collapsing onto the ground sideways. Aeron screamed very loudly, and feared her life would be next. Télesphore stepped towards Aeron who continued to scream. Her eyes focused not on the boy's face, but the weapon still in his hands that was slick with blood – Eustace's blood.

"Aren't you happy Aeron?" Télesphore spoke. He stood in front of her, smiling down at her. "I fought for you. I killed for you. Isn't that what you wanted? Have I proven myself worthy enough for your love?"

"The Télesphore I know wouldn't kill," Aeron finally said. Her breaths came out ragged from all that screaming she'd done. "He wouldn't kill his best friend over a girl."

"It was a necessary cause. If I had stood there talking of friendship and value he would've killed me like I had done to him."

"I don't know if I can love you after that..." That was the wrong thing to say. Without any hesitation, Télesphore took his bloody weapon, and hacked it into Aeron's left shoulder. She screamed out as the the bone was too stubborn to just crack and break until enough force tore it, ligaments, muscle and skin apart. Still attached to a chain, Aeron slid towards her right. When her arm was cut off, blood sprayed onto Draco and a little on Hermione causing the two to moan as the warm liquid carcass their bodies; the rest splattered onto the floor. Aeron's tears ran down her face, and she tried to scoot further away from her attacker, but the chain holding her wrist restrained her.

"Let me help you with that my love." Télesphore swung his blade, and managed to this time create the distance between Aeron's body and whatever body part. She screamed louder and tried to move away still, and managed to succeed only because her right hand hung limp on the cuff.

"Let me go please Télesphore! Let me go! I'm sorry for everything that I have done!" She stumbled behind Professor Snape's desk, but fell down, and tried to scoot away via her butt, but using only her handless right arm was proven to be difficult. Télesphore glared down at her as he lazily swung his choice of weapon by his side.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Aeron. You're going to pay for what you have done. Goodbye, my love." Although Draco and Hermione couldn't see it, they knew exactly what had happened. For the last time, Aeron screamed, and was silence by the knife that sunk deep into her cranium. She stared in horror up at Télesphore and managed to blink before going completely limp against it. Télesphore removed the knife, and for a moment stared at the body that collapsed onto the floor. There was nothing left for him now. He had murdered his best friend and girlfriend for all the wrong reasons. If anyone found out he would surely head to Azkaban. There was no future left for him. That moment, he sought Death, and stared down at the blade in his hands. A quick escape instead of an insane one.

"Do you wish to die?" a voice called to him. Télesphore nodded his head as a few tears escaped his eyes. He shouldn't even be allowed to weep for the people he had killed – the people he was so close to. The body belonging to the voice was invisible, but he could feel its presence near him. "I will grant you that wish. In return, you'll become my furniture." Télesphore nodded again. "Thus, a Witch's Contract is signed." Télesphore felt himself die (if that's what dying felt like). He felt his own weapon stab itself into his heart cutting off the connection between soul and body. Then, everything was darkness. His body never hit the floor. Instead, it shrunk into a tiny object resembling a chess piece before it disappeared. The invisible person glanced behind, and simply waved its still smoking pipe once more to undo a previous spell. Hermione's fang scars reappeared. It thought the idea of hiding them during this performance would perhaps seem more . . . romantic? The person couldn't help, but chuckle at its irony. It returned to its seat on the front part of Snape's desk, and presumed its watching.

Hermione and Draco had moved themselves to the center of the room where Eustace's nearly headless body laid dripping out blood. Hermione now laid on her back, hair soaked in the liquid, with her butt up slightly at an angle that allowed Draco to ram deeper into her. He tightly squeezed her ass cheek, and slapped it a few times. She moaned wonderfully, her breasts bouncing deliciously that begged to be touched, sucked and even pinched. She would change her hand positions from clinching the floor to clawing Draco's back now smeared in blood. For whatever odd reason, the tortures, blood and death excited them to no end. They were nearing the end however. Draco could feel it in his loins.

Suddenly, something appeared around them. It was long and green; large and deadly. Slytherin smiled happily as he felt the blood beneath his scales, and sense the death hanging in the air like a bad omen. He stared down at Hermione and Draco as they ignored him, and persisted with their human need. Without any verbal exchange, Slytherin moved himself behind Draco and waited, but not too long to execute his plan.

The two were nearly towards their climax. Draco thrust in faster, his grip on Hermione's ass and hips tightened, and would no doubt later leave some bruises. Hermione had never felt anything like this – it was the greatest sensation she ever felt! She guessed it resembled somewhat of a high when smoking weed. Her whole body tingled, face hot and red while her pussy begged for more cock. There was this odd feeling that had been rising up in her the whole time during this involvement, and it was about to reach its peak. Her hands returned to his back with her nails digging into his skin and legs tightly wrapped around his hips.

"Don't stop," she begged. "If you fuckin' stop I'll kill you!" Then, it hit. It seemed everything in Hermione's body halted at that moment as pleasure ripped through her entire being, and brought pleasure to a whole new level. This feeling . . . shook her entire being until finally it released very pleasant feelings. She relinquished her hold on Draco who was a second behind her. He pulled out, and as he sprayed Hermione with his cum, he felt something stab his body. Draco turned his head only to see Slytherin biting into his body. You would think his pleasure-high was lost, but in fact it intensified. Draco felt the poison seep into his bloodstream, and his soul darken. A curl of a smile grace his lips. Oh yes, it felt good, wonderful, addicting, but more importantly...

"Right. It feels as though something has been missing from me," he whispered. Hermione leaned up, and kissed him softly on the lips. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"Welcome to the dark side, Draco Malfoy." Then, he fell into a deep slumber. Slytherin removed himself from Draco who fell into Hermione's arms.

"_My little lion, return to your room. I will take care of him,"_ Slytherin commanded.

"Yes Master."

~.~.~.~"Do you understand?"~.~.~.~

Oh dear, he was late. Severus Snape, was late to the little study group of seventh years that had requested it. To be honest, it shocked him, but if to help them pass their N.E.W.T.s Snape was more than happy despite his outer appearance. It turns out, out of the two Hufflepuffs, two Gryffindors, one Slytherin and one Ravenclaw that needed help, all they needed was a change of teaching method. They had excelled these past few weeks, and tonight would be their last one in order to enjoy the holidays before the start of next term.

However, it wasn't himself that had kept him from the study group. It had been a teachers meeting regarding the Yule Ball, and such other nonsense. Dumbledore had ranted on about something, but because he was the Headmaster, Snape had to listen even though he wanted to drown out the man's cheerful voice.

Snape turned down the corridor towards his office and potions room, and saw Gryffindor Lane standing there trying to open the door. In order to access the locked room, and prevent any trickster students (namely Gryffindors themselves) from pranking the rooms that laid behind, Snape had found an interesting spell. It enabled the user to lock a door, cabinet, desk, etc., and only those who knew the password could enter – much like the House houses and Dumbledore's office. The Gryffindor girl turned around, and saw the teacher.

"Professor Snape, the door won't open even with the password. It was 'Naples Apples' right?" Lane questioned.

"How long have you been here?" the professor asked.

"Only about five, ten minutes maxed."

"Have you knocked?"

"Yes, Sir. No one has answered. In fact, the only thing I could hear is what sounded like a fire." By now he stood next to the student.

"Very odd. Let us see what everyone else is up too. Are they in there?"

"I don't know Sir. I was late. A few of us had thrown Cerise a birthday party, and it took longer than expected to clean up."

"I see. Very well then, let us see what they are up to." Snape removed his wand from its hiding place (in his pocket), and simply tapped the doorknob twice. "Naples Apples." A lock was heard to unlock itself. The door slowly opened, but what was set before them would haunt them from a good night's dream. Of course, the door was unable to open all the way, but perhaps that was a good thing. In front of them, two bodies were scattered about, blood oozing out of their respective places. One was chopped up so much it was a wonder that it belonged it a human with only the head as evidence. It was an adorable red head with a smile on her face.

"Cerise!" Lane's scream ranged out throughout the whole castle, awakening enough students to cause a stir. Several teachers awoken from their secret bedchambers, and dressed hurriedly to discover what was the source of that scream.

"My god." Snape wasn't staring at the bodies. Instead, he stared at the beautiful blond woman with piercing blue eyes sitting on his desk with a smirk on her face, and a smoking pipe in her right hand.

"It's been a long time, Severus Snape," she greeted.

Author's Note: I think those Korean horror movies, Higurashi and Umineko have finally gotten to me. Tell me what you guys think of it! Sorry it took so long to write it! I was being picky about the deaths lol No idea if I'm going to keep it a Hermione/Voldemort story. Might change it. Any suggestions?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Anything that has to do with Harry Potter or Umineko no Naku Koro ni does not belong to me. If it did, I wish I knew the human tricks behind the murders.

Author's Note: After about three hours of posting the fanfic I received six reviews which excited me so much! 107! Without a doubt, I absolutely love your reviews! They pump me up, and keep me wanting to write! I was afraid that combining Umineko/Harry Potter might seem a little off, but I'll try to explain it the best way I can to non-anime people.

Re-write! I found some mistakes in the old chapters, and, being OCD about my writings, corrected them. The only major correction are in Chapter 7.

**Victorian**: Sorry for the confusion. I just remembered it from General Psychology, and thought it would be a better term than "so depressed that they wanted to die" line. Lol

Options for Hermione seem to be: Herm/Vold and Draco/Herm/Vold (that one is very interesting indeed) or have Draco as a plaything (sexy plaything). And Hermione not to go Light – a lot of you seem to agree on that. The reason for the seemingly going Light is because that once her mind was clear that she realized all the evilness she was doing she had to do something about it. Well, she never seems to get around to telling anyone. Oh! And as for the Draco thing... because Beatrice fast forwarded their age, in the future it seemed appropriate that he would have experience. So, it's more of a time-fast forward on his part. Sorry it was so confusing!

Chapter 8: The Golden Witch and Her Game

Headmaster Dumbledore, despite his age, raced towards where the Gryffindor girl screamed with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Mad Eye following. They were still some distance off given that their chambers were elsewhere in the castle, and only by the echo were they aware of something of horror had happened.

Snape stepped into his classroom wanting to figure out the extent of the damage and deaths, but when he tried to open the door further he couldn't for some reason. He took one step in, but heard the subtle sound of stepping in something liquid. Glancing down, he took great note that said liquid was red. It didn't come from the other two bodies present. Slowly, he peeked behind the door, and spot another dead student. Horror was clear in the Linford's wet eyes while his fingers were stained with his blood from trying to rip out his own throat. Snape, ever the one to catch the tiniest details, noticed that the boy's right hand had splinters poking out with broken finger nails. Most likely he tried to escape the horror that the blond woman had unleashed – whatever that may be. There was no extend of what she could do.

"Despite what you are thinking this was not my handy work," she said, taking a drag out of her thin, fancy and clearly expensive pipe. Perhaps she was smoking tobacco, opium or some other chemical plant that created a high of sorts that made the user feel invincible. She was not; her thoughts were clear and open to all sorts of possibilities. "I assisted in a way that did not effect this outcome. For once, I was merely an on-looker." Smoke escaped between her pink lips filling the air that only Snape saw.

"What happened here?" Snape asked himself or perhaps more precisely the woman. Hesitantly, he walked past Eustace's beheaded corpse. "Their eyes are still in place. Perhaps the Ministry can figure out who exactly performed this gruesome task." Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the woman. She just remained sitting on his desk, that smirk on her face; she knew something, but whatever it was he very well knew she wasn't going to spill it without some benefit to her. He saw a pair of legs, and knew it was a girl due to the lack of pants. His eyes followed up only to see Aeron lying there with a gash in her head. Blood had pooled around her staining her Slytherin uniform. Four bodies; four students. Severus felt somewhat responsible because it was his study session. If he hadn't been late, would it have mattered between their life or death? He turned to face the woman who merely had her eyes closed and continued the occasional smoke. Snape pondered for a moment on what exactly this witch could do, and thought of asking her. This woman was no ordinary witch, and it would be a disgrace to compare her to any of the wizarding world. Yes, she was something of entirely different, and there was no way to even find common ground between even the most powerful of all to hers. She was . . . "Beatrice, the Golden Witch." Bay-a-tree-chey, as pronounced the Italian way. Beatrice turned her head slightly, and the smirk grew wider.

"You finally said my name. Do you acknowledge me and my magic?" she asked. The evil glint in her eyes was more than enough to strike fear into the hearts of many, and Snape was no exception.

"Yes. I acknowledge you and your magic." She smiled.

"Good." She glanced over to Lane who had meekly walked in, and had slowly approached the corpse of Cerise.

"Cerise... Cerise..." Lane whispered. She kneel down, and scoped up Cerise's head into her arms. What little blood was left in the skull leaked out soaking into the soft fabric of the living girl's Hogwarts' uniform. She started to cry, slowly, but the tears surely came as she clinched the head of her friend tightly to her chest. "I wanted... to tell you... that I loved you... but... now I can't..." The sight was painfully sad. The ghost of Cerise faded in, and stood in front of her sobbing friend. She smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry to cause you so much pain. I wish I didn't leave you behind," Cerise said. Beatrice was the only one who could see the poltergeist, and remained in her current spot. Cerise was donned in a simple white gown symbolizing that she was indeed dead. "You're my only regret from leaving the normal world. I hope you can move on." Cerise leaned over, and kissed Lane on the forehead. "I love you too." And thus she disappeared. It was a heartbreaking scene, and Beatrice was disappointed that she had no part in it.

No sooner, Headmaster Dumbledore had walked in, and even in his always sparkling eyes did they for once show his reaction to the scene before him - horror. Beatrice didn't understand – she had done far worse than this, and considered this beginner's work. Sprout nearly faint if it wasn't for Flitwick holding her up some. McGonagall could only hold her hand over her mouth in tempts of not speaking any words. What could be said? Lane continued to cry until her House Head picked her up, causing Cerise's head to roll onto the floor. Flitwick nearly fainted this time. Four students laid dead in this room without any suspect.

"Minerva," Dumbledore softly spoke almost in a whisper. He stroked his gray beard slowly. There was no time to really think. First thing was first. "Summon the Ministry. This must be reported at once. Everyone else awaken your house, and take roll call in the Great Hall. Surely the killer must still be here." Mumbles of 'Yes, Headmaster' were repeated as each House Head left one-by-one until Snape was left. He slowly turned to his boss.

"I'm so sorry Albus. If I hadn't been late perhaps they found still be alive."

"It is not your fault Severus. Nobody could predict this." Snape walked out, unsure if Albus would come out alive with Beatrice. Only four were killed which was a good sign; if you count it as a good sign. "Whoever you are... reveal yourself." Dumbledore stared at the spot he suspected the woman to be, but couldn't see her. Beatrice chuckled.

"Silly old man. Your wavelength does not match mine therefore you cannot see me," she crackled. "Like Kinzo you will bring more harm to everyone around you than you know it! If you truly wish for me to show myself then prove it lowly Magician!" It had built up in her until she released this insane happiness in an evil laughter. "This world is indeed amusing. Are you watching this Bernkastel? Lambdadelta? Maria? I hope to provide you with much entertainment in a world that believes in inferior magic!" And thus, she disappeared in a cluster of golden butterflies. Her laughter echoed throughout the school. Several of the poltergeist shivered in response, and Snape refused to think of what tricks the witch might play upon the school.

~.~.~.~

"I want to be your friend Hermione."

"I want to be your friend too Draco."

One moment the two were sitting there on Professor Snape's classroom floor smiling at each other until the room itself shifted until everything was pitch black, and Draco transformed into something Hermione could only describe as evil – herself. Dark Hermione's face was plastered with wickedness with a large grin on her face. She didn't appear much different with the only notion that her skin was a tad darker.

"Everyone you know will die in a sea of blood!" Dark Hermione broke out in a horrible laughter. Then, she snatched her pretty hands around Light Hermione's neck, and began choking her. "Die, die, die! I will not allow this game to end the way it did last time!" Pushing Light Hermione onto the black floor, the Dark one continued her strangling any oxygen out. "I will win this time. What in goblin's name did I do to deserve such an ending like last time? Fucking Light side. I will slaughter every one of them with -'s magic!" Light Hermione, nearly passed out, could have sworn a ringing noise interrupted her evil side's word.

"What -ahh- game?" Light managed to choke out. Her hands clawed at her opposite's trying to pull them away. Dark stopped at that moment allowing Light to cough as she tried to breath again.

"You don't know the game? Pathetic. And you call yourself a witch, but it doesn't surprise me. We are nothing, but chess pieces to them. Pawns that hope to be promoted to a Bishop or something even a Knight if granted." Dark removed herself from on top of Light, and started to walk away. "Choose your friends carefully Hermione. What you do shifts the game. If anything, we cannot allow the Golden Witch and her playmates win. Letting them win the game is inexcusable." And with that, she faded into the darkness.

"_Hermione!"_

"_Hermione!"_

"_Hermione!"_

"_Wake up!"_

Hermione opened her eyes to peer into Lavender Brown's own who continued to shake her. Sitting up in bed, a yawn forced its way past her lips before she could stop it. Instead of the morning's warm rays kissing her skin it was the moon's cold light causing shivers to run up her spine.

"What's going on guys?" Hermione managed to finally say, hoping it wasn't a prank or anything that caused them awaken so early (or late, depending). The Yule Ball was tomorrow, so everyone needed sleep.

"McGonagall called us to meet in the Great Hall. It's urgent," Lavender said before standing up.

"What happened?"

"No one knows. Now put on your robe, and let's go before we get into trouble." Doing as she was told, Hermione donned on her red bathrobe, and hurried after the other girls leaving.

~.~.~.~

Everyone had settled into their respective house tables, and mumbles of what was happening had risen considering it had only been twenty minutes. A tradition before the Yule Ball? Perhaps a midnight snack? But this was urgent, so Crabbe and Goyle were knocked across the head for that comment. Snape, Sprout, Flitwick and McGonagall took roll before exiting the eating area. Hermione and Draco exchanged worried looks. They weren't able to speak to each other at that moment given the current situation. It was an hour later before Head Deputy McGonagall marched into the Great Hall with a sadden, but determined look on her face. Everyone fell silent as the Transfiguration teacher was watched very carefully. McGonagall stopped in front of the professor's tables, and turned to face the student. Not a whisper was uttered.

"Dear students, the school is under a state of emergency," she began. "As of right now, the Yule Ball is put under consideration whether or not it will commence tomorrow night. The Triwizard Tournament as well. The reason for this is because just two hours ago four students were found murdered." Screams were released, and talk instantly begun. Who, how, time and where? Annoyed that she was interrupted, McGonagall very loudly whispered to gather their attention. Once more silence broke out. "The Ministry has all ready been contacted, and the school is under investigation. If they ask you any questions then please answer. However, if they are harassing you then you have no need to answer any questions. Come find a prefect, the Head Boy, Head Girl or any Professor, and we will help you. No one is to travel by themselves. Be in a group of three or more. If the Yule Ball is to happen then all of you will be informed by lunch time. You are dismissed." She wasn't even able to release the heavy sigh of burden before the students started to talk once more.

High above in the Great Hall, floating in her own amusement was Beatrice; it appeared she was sitting on an invisible chair. She chuckled darkly.

"Oh my. What will you do Dumbledore? Can you figure out who the murderer is?" she questioned herself. In a swirl of a cloud, Maria appeared with a little boy dressed as a lion behind her.

"What's going on Beatrice?" Maria asked. Beatrice smiled warmly at the child.

"Everyone is in a state of panic. It is only a matter of time before the Killer strikes again."

"Uuu! Are you going to repeat this game like you did with us?" The older woman chuckled.

"No. This one was only repeated because of the my curiosity. Instead of the two days and one night games Battler and I played this will take a while before anything happens."

"What happens if it doesn't turn out like you want it to be?" the lion boy said.

"Then we will have to repeat it. Eventually, like Battler, the girl will submit to me Sakutaro."

"No one can beat the almighty Golden Witch Beatrice! Uuu! Uuu!" Maria cheered loudly, but no one besides the three could hear her. "Whose piece is she anyhow? Bernkastel? Lambdadelta? Yours? All three of you are playing this game." Beatrice chuckled softly.

"She is a player. As of right now she is a free piece to be taken." The Golden Witch took a drag of her pipe before pulling it back to exhale the wonderful nicotine. "We will see very soon who Bernkastel and Lambdadelta pick as their main pieces."

"Uuu! This is going to be the best game ever!" Maria and Sakutaro began to dance around and cheer Beatrice's name in praise.

"Yes, this game will be very interesting. The odds are against them whereas the odds were against me with Battler. A world that believes in magic. Denying that means they deny themselves, and the whole society they live in now. Who will win this game? Come Hermione Granger, show me how bright of a witch you are."

~.~.~.~

Headmaster Dumbledore sighed heavily as he closed the door to his office. At the moment he wanted some sweet candy and some sleep, but that would have to wait. Right now, sitting in the chair across from his desk, was a girl. One look at her explained that she wasn't from this world at all (or was related to Luna Lovegood). She never glanced behind her to acknowledge his presence. Instead, she was sipping tea. A lovely and delicate teacup was held captive by her slim fingers while its mate the plate was held in the left hand.

"Good evening Albus," she said with calm sternness. Albus didn't like this girl one bit. She reeked of a Ravenclaw, and had an air of authority. However, she requested his audience, and it so happened she picked tonight to come. "I take it the Ministry is on their way to investigate the crime scene. How very unfortunate that those four students be murdered right underneath Severus's nose." The aged Headmaster sighed heavily. What did this girl know about the murders? She was no Rita Skeeter who hadn't been heard from in quite a while.

"Good evening Miss Bernkastel," Dumbledore spoke softly. He was going to act like a good host until she disappeared in the same way she came in. There was no possible way she could have just walked past the barriers, the Great Hall, knew his password (Sugar Gumballs), and made herself comfortable in his office; Flint, his cat or even someone would have noticed her without question given all the students were all ready up at this hour. But he knew better. This girl who acted more of a woman was perhaps more dangerous than Lords Grindelwald and Voldemort combined. "Why have you suddenly decided to visit me at this late hour? It has been many years since we've had tea. Certainly the Witch of Miracles has more important things to do besides talk to this old man."

"Perhaps. We have important issues to discuss." Albus took his place in his respective chair. Fawkes cooed lowly. Bernkastel hadn't changed at all since he last saw her. Long purple hair with piercing eyes that stabbed through his soul without any usage of magic or weapons. What through off the woman's attitude was the cute black and white dress with a palatine blue bow resting on her collarbone. The one thing that people never seemed to understand was the black cat tail twitching around; it also had a matching color bow tied near the tip.

"What issues would those be?"

"There seems to be a change of game formation. It seems that the Golden Witch Beatrice has taken an interest in your world. Not satisfied with how the last game turned out, she decided to change a little detail, and it has messed everything up. As such, the other Game Masters and I couldn't sit, and observe with such pleasure. Beatrice has involved herself into this game, and if that were to continue her side would win without much of a fight."

"I take it there is no way to stop her?" Bernkastel just took another sip of her strawberry flavored tea.

"Only a very few selected others can, and they apart of the game. There are three Game Masters – Beatrice, myself and one other. Each of us will attempt to make our side win. For your sake, you should hope it's yours. If not, and if the winner decides not to re-start then your world is lost."

"What happened in the first game to make her want to restart? Did her side lose?" Bernkastel smiled.

"No. Beatrice just got bored. We had recently finished the Ushiromiya family, and she set her eyes on your world. I do not know if she is behind the murders, but it does not matter." Lie. She did know, and she had an idea on what Beatrice was going to do with the little Muggle-born child. The Ushiromiya family? Dumbledore made a note to look into it. Perhaps Professor Binns knew of it.

"Why does it not matter?" Fawkes cawed in agreement. Someone had murdered four innocent students, and the murderer might not be at fault?

"If Beatrice had performed the murders then magic was involved. Your world believes in magic therefore making the investigation useless. You should know very well Albus that our magic differs from yours greatly. The Ministry's hopes will fall soon." Albus sighed heavily once more. Would there be no end to this?

"Could you at least please tell me the ending results of the last game?" Bernkastel hesitated for a moment, her tail twitching in response.

"I am afraid not. You are not a player therefore not allowed to know what happened. Those are the rules." Dumbledore took a piece of candy into his hand before popping the lemon drop into his mouth, sucking on it slowly as he pondered on the situation at hand. Bernkastel was on their Game Master which was good. This Beatrice had a hidden motive. What could Beatrice gain from murdering four students? Chaos? Panic? Disorder? And who was the other Game Master and which side did they choose? He prayed it wasn't the Dark.

"What is Beatrice like?" The girl chuckled; never before had she been ask to describe the Witch.

"She has many titles. The most known and popular ones are the Golden Witch and the Endless Witch. The golden title you shouldn't worry yourself about. It's the Endless one. She has the ability to kill and resurrect anyone along with other types of magic." Another sip; her tea was getting cold. "You all ready know my title, and what belongs to it. Did you enjoy the ending results after battling Grindelwald?" Dumbledore was deathly silent for a few moments. Memories of the final battle between the Wizarding World's most powerful wizards dueled to the death; it was the fate of Muggles, Muggle-borns and everyone around them. "I told you you would've won without my help, but it seemed at the time you were cautious. Summoning the Witch of Miracles is quite a feat in itself, but you did what you had to do in order to save this world. Now, it seems everything lies on a Harry Potter. Odds are against and for the poor boy in the last round and this round. Beatrice has analyzed his rate of success, and will make sure that I cannot perform a miracle."

"I have one last question to ask of you." Bernkastel raised an eyebrow. "How did Harry survive that night with Voldemort?" She saw through the question. It was more of a, 'Did any of your kind aid in this?'.

"There have been many rounds with your world. Some where Harry dies as a babe, in school or Voldemort kills him. Others where Harry's parents had lived. Where Hermione and Ron have never spoken to him. There have been many Game Masters playing with your world, but they have left in boredom. Many would've said the last round was perfect, but Beatrice wanted something else to happen. As a result, she changed one detail. Something that would've been so harmless had the object been so. Instead, it changed everything."

"What did she changed?" Bernkastel smirked evilly. Dumbledore feared her answer.

"Who possesses Tom Riddle's diary."

~.~.~.~

The Ministry had arrived no later than 1:30 A.M. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement took a moment to absorb in the blood and somewhat gory sight before continuing their assigned task – who killed them. Two Aurors, one Magical Law Enforcement Squad personnel and a short, pink woman stood at the entrance. The M.L.E. Squad completed several tasks at once: numerous pictures, Quick-Quote-Quills hastily scribbling down everything that their owner chatted about, discussions of how the students were killed, and what could possibly be the motive behind it. The two Aurors mumbled about rarely seeing this much blood, and that it could be one of the teachers who had no heart that did this. The Hogwarts, Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students were out of the question especially those in the Triwizard Tournament. There surely was no student here strong enough to take down four seventh-years without _somebody_ there. Were there more? Accomplices? More questions popped up than could be answered at that moment.

The woman dressed in all pink was rather annoyed to be woken up at this hour, but the Minister was rather busy at that moment to take this call. Her eyes narrowed at the people beneath her rank and a smirk graced her face. As Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, it was her duty to inspect and observe highly unusual crimes, and give orders as seen given. Where was Headmaster Dumbledore? She needed to speak with him. Just as she thought that, Professor Severus Snape had turned the corner. He would be the first she questioned.

"Professor Snape?" she asked so sweetly that it dripped with poison. Snape looked at her warily before nodding. "My name is Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Could you please explain to me what happened?"

"I will the best way I can Mrs. Umbridge," Snape answered. He didn't like this woman at all. He heard a lot about her, and not good things either.

"Thank you kindly, but I never married." Wonder why he joked in his head.

"Miss Umbridge it is. The classroom is mine that connects to my office. Tonight was suppose to be the last study group session before they were free for the holidays."

"Study group session for what exactly?" Severus felt an eyebrow twitch; how he hated to be interrupted.

"Potions for their N.E.W.T.s. The students-"

"What are their names?"

"The victims are Linford Jones, Aeron Likly, Eustace Plimmer and Cerise Williams-"

"Were there other students that were suppose to be here?"

"Lane Morris and Télesphore Borges-"

"Are they accounted for?"

"Mr. Borges is the only one not accounted for. As I was saying, the study group was to begin at six-thirty, but I got caught up in a teacher's meeting. I advised them that if I was late to review over the notes for tonight. The door is locked with a password, and the only ones aside from the six students are Headmaster Dumbledore and myself. I was held until eight. When I arrived, Lane Morris was there trying to open the door. You tapped the doorknob twice, and say the password – Naples Apples." Dumbledore, and his odd passwords. "The door opened without a problem. When we opened the door we saw the... crime scene, and that's when Lane screamed making everyone wake up." Dolores nodded her head several times. Did she believe him? Doubt it. The woman didn't trust nobody, but herself.

"Where is Lane Morris anyhow?"

"She is with Minerva McGonagall, her House Head." No more needed to be said. By the look on her face, Umbridge was suspecting Lane had committed the crimes! Snape may appear heartless, but he saw love when it decided to pop up. Lane loved Cerise. It would through off of the direction if Lane had murdered the other three, but what was in it for her? What could someone gain by killing four students? Nothing was making sense.

"If I remember correctly, you are the head of Slytherin, correct?"

"Yes Miss Umbridge."

"Is everyone in your house accounted for?"

"Besides the victim, Aeron Likly, yes." She pursed her lips together for a moment.

"That is all for now. Thank you for your audience Mr. Snape." Dolores walked towards the M.L.E Squad. Perhaps they had come upon something new? Oh well. She smiled that sickening sweet smile of hers. The eyes were still in tact so that meant they would gain some insight (literally) into the crime.

~.~.~.~

Nobody could sleep that night. It was the adrenaline rush of the new-found murders that kept the children awake. It rushed through their veins, spooking their judgment and reactions with every sound, every movement and every breath. Talks and chatters, whispers and rumors echoed throughout the castle before all the students were safely returned to their respective houses. It was then that silence crept forth.

Snape needed a moment for himself. Inside his private chamber he sat on a comfy chair in front of the fireplace. His fingers twitched slightly for a glass of firewhiskey to perhaps erase tonight's events, but if someone called him it would surely look bad if he came in drunk. He ignored the feeling, and instead just stared at the crackling fire. The room was dark save for the light the fire gave off, but even then it was hardly enough to distinguish what laid beyond the moving shadows. His cloak was off in favor of remaining the day's attire since he had yet to go to bed. Four students were dead because he wasn't there. What would've happened if he had?

"You would've died." He didn't have to turn his head to figure who said that. Beatrice sat in the chair next to him, her head resting on her right hand. She was indeed beautiful as she was deadly – the perfect rose he thought with irony. Age hadn't dare touch this woman as she remained the same as he last saw her. Golden blond hair braided into a circle pinned against the back of her head with a large, dark red rose hair clipped above her right ear. Her dress consisted of gold trim along the edges and created a wing of sorts with a dark gray filing along the outer dress. Her sleeves consisted of two muffin tops before relaxing allowing the material to flow from elbow down; white ruffles for the remaining sleeve. Resting on her bosom was a pink bow with a circle ruby in the center while the material hugging her bosom was dark purple. Beneath the outer skirt was a dark purple ruffled skirt. She remained the same while he had aged and changed. "Or perhaps not. Perhaps you being there could have saved their life." Snape chuckled.

"Aren't you an up-lifting spirit," he joked. It was very rude and very stupid to make fun of Beatrice. "However, if the killer was determined to slay those four students than he would have regardless if I was there. Maybe he had a plan for those four."

"How long has it been since we last saw each other?" Quickly changing the topic he noted. "You're thirty-four now, correct? That would make it around twenty-three years since we've last seen each other." She smiled softly. "I would have returned if I could. Sadly, I was all . . . tied up."

"What exactly happened to you if you don't mind telling?" Beatrice was silent for a moment, staring into the fire; ironic that it was connected to her. She could still hear Kinzo scream as his body was burnt to the bone.

"Many years ago, a lowly Magician with no magical abilities attempted to summon me. After failing so many times, I decided to humor him, and appear. Even with his lack of magic, he managed to seal me to Rokkenjima island. Only by creating a witch's contract could I be." She looked at her left ring finger where a simple gold band rested with an unusual crest; the one-wing bird. "In exchange for ten tons of gold, I would become his Alchemist Adviser, and collect the gold with interest whenever he ended the contract. On October 4th, 1986, Kinzo Ushiromiya ended it. As written, I collected my interest. A young boy named Battler did not believe in magic nor witches. For four rounds we fought as he watched his relatives die in cruel ways; one of them not my own. In the end, he gave in. Now, he is my Furniture to do with as I please." Severus was quiet for a moment, soaking in all this new information. As a child, he was too young to understand this even after she disappeared. Now, it all made sense. "The only reason why I could appear in front of you was because you and I are the same. However, during the fight I could not leave to see you."

"You were one of the very few people I could call a friend. Your presence was greatly missed even if it was solemn." Beatrice sat up for a moment, and stared at the young man sitting next to her. No one had called her their friend before. Well, Maria is a little child, and she hardly counted. This man, then a boy hardly eleven or twelve at the time, called her his friend. It puzzled Beatrice greatly. She didn't have friends; she tore friends and lovers apart, killed them in a shower of hate and greed, and laughed at their misery as they begged for their life to be spared. Furniture at her disposal to crush any and all who got in her way or simply to amuse her. She had just killed seventeen people not-too-long ago without any good moral reason (her reason was private). She blinked several times at him.

"Friend...? I am no one's friend. You researched me for so long when you arrived here that you should know what I did to even be sitting here with you without tiring. Yet you call me friend? I could kill you without a second thought. Let my Furniture play with you until there is nothing besides your blood left yet I am your friend? You wizards are confusing." Snape just smiled; whether to himself, the woman or at her words was unknown. She sat back down. "Pfff, pour me some of that firewhiskey old man. I need a good drink."

~.~.~.~

It was nearly four in the morning before all the children returned to their dorms except five who sat in front of the fire; three on the couch and two in the chairs. Each were too scared to go to sleep even if they wouldn't admit it. Four students had been murdered that very night. What if the killer was amongst them?

"Stop talking such nonsense Ron!" Hermione ordered, throwing a pillow at him. Ron chuckle even when the pillow hit him; he sat in one of the chairs.

"Aww, come on Hermione, lighten up some. We need it after what we were woken up for," Harry said in Ron's defense; he sat in the other chair. Ron was chattering about how they should spook some of the girls who would jump for high heavens, and if they were lucky, get to see up their skirts.

"Pervert." She managed to say over a big yawn. Nobody was getting much sleep tonight or morning as it were.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that Ronald," Fred suggested. He sat on the left side of the couch with Hermione in the middle and George at the right.

"It's way too early to even be thinking that," George ended. Ron's face turned red.

"Why are you two suddenly sticking up for Mione? I'm your brother therefore I should be first," Ron spat out. He was clearly upset. "You saved her from your evil plot the other day, and have been protecting her as if you three were lovers!" The twin's faces turned red although nobody could tell due to the fire's light. Everyone turned to look at Hermione to see her reaction, but she had fallen asleep against Fred. He moved ever so slightly, and her head fell into his lap, but she didn't react in the slightest. Poor girl was more tired than they thought.

"You better be happy she's asleep otherwise there would be roasting Weasley for breakfast," Harry snickered.

"Not funny Harry!" Ron threw the pillow at him.

"I'm sure Malfoy would love a piece of that! 'I would like a Weasley pig with an apple in its mouth drowned in butter if you please'." Harry bellowed out in laughter. Ron was about to say something when George removed himself from the couch heading towards his dorm.

"Where are you going George?"

"He's going to get a few things. He'll be right back," Fred informed. Ron managed to stifle a yawn out before forming a lump against the chair; he fell asleep. Harry mimicked after him. They were going to be sore in the morning. George returned shortly carrying three pillows and blankets. Silently, Fred took a pillow and carefully placed it under Hermione's head, but not before getting a blanket underneath him. Hermione moaned in displeasure before snuggling back into the pillow, mumbling about wanting chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. The two chuckled at the cuteness. The twins took the remaining pillows and blankets, and covered everyone up before they themselves fell into a deep slumber with the roaring fire.

~.~.~.~

"Hehehe. So it's settled then. You listen to whatever I say, and your side will win," a blond girl donned in a pink dress exclaimed. She was talking to someone in a redden chair, but from the backside you could not see who it was; she sat in the other chair eating from a colorful popcorn box filled with various candy. "As the Witch of Absolute I will make sure you will win. Bernkastel and Beatrice will not win this game!" She was a cute girl with random dark pink bows attached to her dress, hair, socks, shoes and puffy hat with an evil Halloween jack-o-lantern pinned to her left hip. Her white-and-pink stripped socks were abnormal wear in the Britain Wizarding World. This whole attire made the seemingly little girl so innocent and cute, but her red eyes threw off the whole idea. "Bernkastel is fighting on our enemies side. Together, we can defeat them in one single blow. Do not worry about the Witch of Miracles. I will take care of her." She unrolled a cherry Jolly Rancher, and popped it into her mouth happily; oh so delicious sweetness! Her crunching timed with the crackling of the fire to her right.

"If we do exactly as you say, the Light will fall?" a messy creature spoke almost mutely as he stood by the person sitting in the red chair. The girl eyed the vulgar man with disgust.

"Yes, you idiotic rat. Did you not listen to a word I've said all evening? I am the Witch of Absolute; I reward hard workers, but." She eyed at him dangerously. "Not filthy traitors like you. Scum like you come in packs, and even then would betray each other if it was to see a woman smile. Disgusting creature. I hope someone pulls your teeth out, and slits your eyeballs open for watching your friends die by your betrayal. Tear out your tongue and make you swallow it so you won't ever tell a lie again. Your arms and legs torn off, and stabbed into your back as you had stabbed your closest friends. Peter Pettigrew, you will die." She smiled wickedly. "Not tonight. When your usefulness runs out you shall answer to your crimes. Until then, pray for salvation that will never come." A laugh broke out of her as it echoed throughout the household – wherever it was.

The man chuckled in amusement.

"I quite agree with Miss Lambdadelta. She will make an excellent ally for the upcoming war..."

~.~.~.~

Harry shot straight up in the chair, ignoring the pain in his neck and back, and panted as his gaze darted about. Ron was sleeping in the chair; snoring happily. George was lying on Hermione who still had her head in Fred's lap. It was early morning, and no one was awake and about. Harry sighed heavily with relief. He was not in a strange place with a creepy pink girl, Pettigrew (that traitorous bastard) and some unknown man. Who was that girl? Something felt very different like she shouldn't have been in that picture. He sighed once more, and rested against the chair, moaning in pain as his back and neck were sore from the rough sleeping arrangement. What was today he thought as he closed his eyes.

"Mister Potter... Mister Potter..." someone called. Harry peeked through his glasses and saw Dobby standing in front of him. He jumped a bit, and released a rough, "Ah!" before making the chair fall backwards. The collision of wood on stone woke up the rest of the sleeping group.

"Are you okay Harry?" Ron asked; he blinked a few times before fully focusing on his best friend.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore," Harry managed to cough out as he slowly stood up.

"Dobby knows where Headmaster Dumbledore is. Dobby will fetch him," Dobby informed before disappearing in a pop. Harry stood up, and picked the chair up before flopping into it as he relaxed some. A headache began to brew as it always did whenever he had those visions. Wormtail, Lambdadelta and some mysterious person were discussing a war that wasn't going on. Were they planning it then? For what reason should war be broken out? The poor boy couldn't imagine the torture war was like.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked. She stood from the couch, and stepped over to her best friend. Leaning down some, she checked his forehead. As such, Harry accidentally got a glimpse at Hermione's soft breasts that begged to be touched. He blushed heavily as this was the first time he ever saw a woman's breasts (Ron's magazines didn't count).

"I don't know. I'll explain once Dumbledore gets here," Harry replied. Everyone was silent. Half an hour later, Dumbledore and McGonagall stepped in with a (for once) silent Dobby trailing behind them. Everyone moved away from the couch so the adults with authority could sit.

"Good morning everyone," Dumbledore greeted. It was too early, and everyone had stayed up too late to even call it a good morning, but the children replied with respect. "Harry, Dobby tells me that you had another dream, and that you requested my audience. Please, tell me what happened." And so, Harry told his vision. Albus's reactions were quite amusing if you didn't know the old man. His face seemed concern when Peter Pettigrew was mentioned, worry and horror when the pink girl eating candy Lambdadelta was introduced, and curious when the mysterious gentlemen was greeted last. Albus didn't seem at all concerned or interested when Harry mentioned the war the three (or two really) were discussing. After the Boy-Who-Lived finished, everyone was silent for two-and-a-half minutes before the Headmaster finally spoke once more. "Harry, it is in everyone's best interest if you would not repeat this to anyone outside this room. With the murders and everything, the Ministry could shut down the school, and would investigate every individual of last night. Right now, Umbridge and her team are suspecting the adults around here. Whatever you do, don't say anything bad about the teachers. I suspect that Umbridge will try to eliminate on who killed those four students."

"It is wise to remain on best behavior," McGonagall injected. "Do not do anything irrational without proper reason. Pranks are not one of them." This was directed at the twins who silently whistled innocently. "Please be careful children. You are the only hope we have left." And with that, the two adults stood, and left, but not without saying 'Merry Christmas'. The Gryffindors returned the holiday greeting.

"Who wants to open presents?" Ron suggested in order to lighten up the mood. Everyone solemnly agreed. So, the five quietly raced up to their rooms, retrieved presents (along with something to give Dobby), and sat in front of the morning fire. Soon, their moods lightened up considerably after tearing into wrapping paper and exchanging gifts.

Several times Hermione almost spoke out of where the presents from her parents were, but remembered with a sharp pain that they were lying dead in a cemetery in the Muggle world. Now she, like Harry, was an orphan. Except, even if he wouldn't admit it, he loved his make-shift family consisting of Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley. Hermione had no one. By law, she was an orphan. Normally she would have been put in an orphanage, but since the Wizarding World had quite a few rules of their own, and that Hermione was mature enough, she was allowed to stay out of the house with parent-less children. Now, being fourteen, Hermione couldn't imagine a world without magic. It seemed so painful to be that helpless and weak that it squeezed at her soul until she could hardly breath. She looked up at her friends, and smiled softly. Gryffindor House was her second home, and would remain so along with everyone in it.

"How about we go play in the snow?" Harry said when he looked outside to see snow falling. Everyone agreed, and rushed back up to their assigned room with presents in hand to change clothes more appropriate for playing outside. Ten minutes later, everyone was downstairs once again (Dobby had returned to the kitchens for lunch), and headed outside.

"How about a race then? Last one outside is Snape's spouse!" Fred called out before running down the corridors as if last night's horrors never happened. George was directly behind him followed by Ron then Harry then Hermione. The five were laughing, and having fun when something caught Hermione's eyes down one of the hallways. She wasn't sure, but she was positive it was a blond hair woman. Stopping for a moment, she looked again only to see an empty passageway. Where had the woman gone?

"Hermione! Hurry up!" Ron teased.

"Coming!" she answered and begun heading back towards them.

Beatrice reappeared from behind a corner further down and smiled. So, Hermione could see her? Well, this would make the game more interesting. The girl was smart, very smart, and no doubt would be able to solve the murder mystery if given the correct information. That Dolores Umbridge woman would be a pain, but thanks to Battler, Beatrice had a few ideas on what to do.

"I have many plans in stored for you Hermione. I, the Golden Witch Beatrice, will personally see to your uprising to what a real Witch is." A chuckle escaped before she disappeared in a flurry of golden butterflies. She reappeared in the Potions classroom. Luckily, the bodies remained still with their eyeballs in tact. "So, the Ministry wants to see what happens do they? Well, let us make this more difficult for them." Without any movement, two goat-head butlers appeared beside her in a cluster of golden butterflies. Oh yes, her low Furniture would do the nasty work for her. "Remove the eyeballs. I want to save them for later." As ordered, the two butlers marched to the bodies and carefully removed the eyeballs. Beatrice chuckled darkly. This would completely through of the investigation, and cause more suspicion to rise. Once the task was completed, the three fluttered away to another place.

~.~.~.~

"I have some grave news Miss Bernkastel," Albus started. Like last night, they sat in their respective seats. Bernkastel didn't bring a cup of tea this time, and it was nearly time for one.

"Oh? What news could it be that you call grave?" She didn't understand human terms because they differed from her own. He sighed heavily; the past twenty-four hours have not been so kind to him.

"Harry Potter had a vision early this morning. It seems that he was able to see a conversation taking place between three people; one of them I assume is a friend of yours, Miss Lambdadelta." Bernkastel merely smiled.

"It doesn't surprise me the side she choose. We will have a very interesting game indeed." Dumbledore abruptly stood up, and banged his hands against his desk.

"What are we to you that you keep insisting on game you three Witches are playing! Haven't we suffered enough for this!" Bernkastel's eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "Are we not human like you once were!" Disrespecting a Witch was very bad. "Four students were killed, and you suddenly decide to help us!" Disrespecting a powerful Witch is worse. "Are we nothing, but pawns in this cruel game of yours to keep you from dying of boredom!" An invisible force pushed Albus towards the back wall almost towards the windows. He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them; he saw a light blue spear pointed at him between his eyes. Footsteps were heard coming towards him. Bernkastel glared down at him as she stood at his feet.

"Foolish old man. You don't realize the stakes that are in this game. Yes, you wizards are nothing, but pawns, and I will use you all I want. Do not forget Albus that it was I who helped you defeat Grindelwald by simply wishing for his death. The same goes for you. _As the Witch of Miracles, Albus Dumbledore will not live to see the ending result of the Second War!_"

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long; school, work, life... 'nough said. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Remember! Leave a review! I love 'em! Happy (early) Valentine's Day!


End file.
